Disney Legends: The Orb That Knows All
by PokeMaster93
Summary: The Villains have Disney's most famous and precious heroes including Mickey Mouse and the princesses. It's up to an avereage 12 year old boy named Will to save them with the aid of Scrooge McDuck, his nephews, Princess Melody, and other beloved friends.
1. The Human

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE QUEST OF HEROES

Ch. 1 The Human

Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, and Minnie Mouse were pacing back and forth worriedly in the Great Library of the Tower of Sorcerer's while the dog Pluto moped and cried with the absence of his master and best friend. You see Walt's beloved creations have met their darkest hour in the Disney Domain. All the heroes, including the princes and princesses have all been captured by the Villains' Society and their minions and are locked in the deep dungeons of Maleficent's Forbidden Mountain which is north of the evil Hellfire City, the home of the Villains' Society. Everyone's been captured and hold for leverage including Mickey Mouse. The library's fireplace was roaring with hot flames to warm the

"Gawrsh, how could've this happened?" asked Goofy.

"Oh, this is terrible, how can we ever pay what the Villains' Society asked for?" questioned Minnie.

"I knew those good for nothing slimy villains were up to something, things were too quiet, everything was going perfect and they waited the right time to strike at us!" ranted Donald.

"Donald, we never knew something like this was going to happen, we all thought they were you know…dead", said Daisy.

"You know if it weren't for those villains, I would be at sea right now on my precious boat Neptune and fishing on a relaxed Sunday afternoon", said Donald.

"Donald, I'm ashamed of you, how can you be thinking about boating at a time like this?" scolded Daisy.

"Well, uh…" Donald stuttered

Suddenly the doors that were the entrance to library were flung open. At the door's entrance two grown lions were standing. One was a male with dark brown fur and mane and the other a female with fair cream colored fur. It was King Simba's daughter Kiara and her husband Kovu.

"Any luck you two?" asked Daisy.

"No, nothing we couldn't find any traces were Society might have gone", said Kiara.

"They moved too fast we weren't able to catch up with them, and plus we asked the villagers and forest hikers who've might have seen traces of them but nothing", said Kovu.

"Oh Kovu, I miss my father and I don't know how my mother is going to take this, I'm worried for the both of us", cried Kiara as she nudged her head towards Kovu's and wept for her father.

"Kiara, I miss him too", said Kovu as he nudged her back.

The four of the Sensational Six sighed. Suddenly three glowing orbs came through the door. The orbs were the colors red, blue, and green. The orbs then spun and magically turned into three life size fairies one wearing red, one wearing blue, and one wearing green. It was the Three Good Fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Uh… how about you three?" asked Goofy.

"No sign of Princess Melody, Goofy" sighed Flora.

"Nor Sebastian" sighed Fauna. "The poor child, must have gone to look for her mother and father all alone"

"Of course she's rebellious like her mother and brave like her father, it's family blood", said Merryweather.

Then Jiminy Cricket popped out of Kovu's mane.

"And you know what, no sign of Pinoch either", sighed Jiminy. "The poor boy"

"Oh this is terrible, what does the villains want with our beloved heroes anyway?" asked a paranoid Minnie.

"Revenge, I guess", Daisy said softly.

Then a blue owl flew through the rainy night sky and perched on the edge of the library window as it was hooting and pecking on it. Merryweather knew who it was and turned her self small so she can fly up and open the window.

"It's about time", Merryweather muttered as she unlocked the hatch for the window. The window opened as the blue owl flew in and was seen carrying a small miniature horse carriage that was the shape of a pumpkin. The owl landed on the library floor and transformed into a tall and old wizard with a long blue hat and blue robes and carried a wand the size of a tree branch. It was the great wizard Merlin. Merlin wiped his feet on the carpet and squeezed water out of his hat.

"Oh it's dreadfully pouring out there!" complained Merlin.

"Yes, but we wouldn't leave you out there to soak to the bone Merlin, we're in desperate need of your help more than ever!" said Minnie.

"I know, that's why I brought along a friend," said Merlin. Merlin then waved his wand and pointed it at the small horse carriage that he had brought in. Blue magic dusts swirled around the carriage and soon it grew and grew. Out of the magic dust came out the Fairy Godmother.

"Fairy Godmother!" exclaimed Minnie.

"Now dear, I'm here at your assistance" spoke the Fairy Godmother in a gentle and kind voice.

"Now for the other", said Merlin impatiently as he tapped his foot. Everyone looked around to see who was last to come. Then through the window they saw a bright star glowing in the night that stood out in the stormy weather. The star looked as if it was coming towards them. The star was indeed coming a bit closer and closer. The starlight shone through the window and in came the beautiful Blue Fairy.

"The Blue Fairy!" exclaimed Jiminy Cricket.

"I am present at the Domain's most needy time", replied the Blue Fairy.

"Okay now that were all here we can finally go to Yen Sid's study", said Minnie.

Soon a walking lively broomstick enchanted by Yen Sid's magic carried a candlestick and led The Sensational Five, the fairies, Merlin, Kovu and Kiara, and Jiminy up a long staircase to Yen Sid' s study. They finally reached the door as the broomstick knocked on the door.

"Come in" a mysterious and stern voice replied.

The broomstick opened the door and led the others into the room as the broomstick closed the door after them. The Disney characters stood from across a large wooden table with an emblem of a crescent moon and stars was in the middle and far across sat the wisest and most powerful sorcerer of all, Yen Sid. Luckily, he wasn't a villain even though his stern face and no nonsense attitude seemed like it. Yen Sid wore his trademark blue sorcerer's hat embedded with the same design that was on the table and a long blue robe. Yen Sid sat at peace thinking to himself. Suddenly his huge, wide, and intimidating eyes opened as the others flinched with surprise.

"Take a seat", said Yen Sid.

The others did as they were told and quickly found their seats and knew that if they were to ever defy Yen Sid, they would be at his mercy.

"Now, the trouble…" said Yen Sid until interrupted by Donald.

"Yen Sid, the Society has taken all our heroes and princesses including Mickey and we need to give them our most valuable possession even though those were our most valuable possessions and they said if we don't pay up in forty days and forty nights, the Domain is there's and they will rule the whole…" Donald blabbered.

"I know", said Yen Sid.

"What?" said Donald. Donald then looked round the room with angered and annoyed faces staring at him and he turned towards Daisy who was sitting right next to him as she gave him a cold stare and crossed her arms. "Oh sorry" Donald had put his hands together and bowed in apologizing towards Daisy.

"Not me", replied Daisy as she pointed the other way as Donald looked and notice she was pointing towards Yen Sid. Yen Sid raised his thick eyebrow at Donald. Donald quickly turned and apologized to Yen Sid.

"Sorry", apologized Donald.

"You are forgiven Donald", replied Yen Sid.

"So there is no trace of the whereabouts of the heroes?" questioned Yen Sid. The others shook their heads. "The princesses including young Princess Melody?" They shook their heads again. "Nor Mickey?"

"No, no Master Yen Sid" replied Minnie as she held back her tears.

"Not to worry my child, we will find them soon enough" replied Yen Sid.

"But how?" asked Goofy.

"We will use the Orb That Knows All" replied Yen Sid. "Blue Masters!"

"Yes!" replied Merlin, the Fairy Godmother, and the Blue Fairy. The three magic users got up from their seats and went by Yen Sid's side. The four wizards used their wands and tapped the table once and appeared in front of them were four keyholes in a circle. Each wizard got out a key hidden in their robes or garments as they stretched their keys outwards to the keyholes.

"Ready… One… Two… Three!" counted Yen Sid as each wizard simultaneously inserted their keys and unlocked their respective keyholes. Suddenly the middle of the table opened up as the emblem engraved on to it was dividing as the table opened up and revealed a large blue and cloudy orb that stood in the middle. The characters looked at the wondrous orb with all, as they knew it was the one thing they can turn to in desperate times. Yen Sid then motioned his hands and let out a chant.

"_Oh wondrous Orb That Knows All here my plead, tell me what do these treacherous Villains seek?" _chanted Yen Sid. Yen Sid began to close his eyes for a moment as a blue mysterious aura surrounded him. "Yes, yes, yes" Yen Sid began to mutter to himself as the others were dying to know what the Orb was telling him. "Yes, of course!" Yen Sid opened his eyes after a moment as he made the other s flinch again. "That is just what I have feared".

"Uh… feared what master?" asked Kovu.

"They want… the Human", replied Yen Sid.

"The Human?" all the others screamed in shock almost simultaneously.

"You mean that one in that there prophecy?" asked Goofy.

"The one they say was watched over us since his or her beginnings?" asked Flora.

"Yes", replied Yen Sid.

"But we don't know who he or she is!" said Fauna.

"Plus, when will we ever know that they entered the Domain?" asked Kiara.

"That's just the problem Kiara, we have to wait", said Yen Sid. "And when they do get here… they have to turn themselves in, to the Villains".

"No!" cried Minnie.

"Master, you can't expect an innocent human to risk their lives for us Disneys" said Daisy.

"Are you questioning my solution Daisy?" asked Yen Sid.

"No master, I wouldn't, I'm just concerned about this human, I mean we haven't even met them", replied Daisy.

"No need to be concerned Daisy, Walt did not choose just anybody to take his place as a Human Guardian", said Yen Sid. "Walt had told me himself that I had to also keep a watch on the human world and I would know who the Human was when I saw them. I know whom Walt had chosen to protect us. It was a very interesting choice indeed. He is overall honest, disciplined, trustworthy, and one who has true respect and had beloved us all".

"Who is it?" asked Donald.

"He is a young boy, twelve years of age, his name is William Davidson", replied Yen Sid. 


	2. Not a Good Start

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE QUEST OF HEROES

Ch. 2 Not a Good Start

"Flight from New York to Los Angeles has just arrived, passengers please claim your luggage", said a voice over the intercom. The Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) was busier than ever, especially on Christmas Eve. People were pushing and shoving as they were making their way to the luggage and to their families in order to get home in time for Christmas. An African-American woman in the meantime was then frantically trying to exit the airport and wait for the ride that's suppose to pick her and her son up as she was desperately calling the boy.

"Will, let's go!" the woman called after her son.

"Coming mom!" the boy answered. The boy's name was William J. Davidson but he liked being called Will for short. He was also African-American and he was twelve years old. Unlike other boys his age we wasn't quite mature yet, but at least he knew the truth about Santa Claus. Will still acted like a young child, being very dependent and cowardly at times. Will was also a huge Disney fan and had almost every Disney classic that was on DVD, even the princess ones such as Snow White and Cinderella that mostly targeted girls as their audience, but he didn't care he loved them all anyway. He wore a silk blue jacket with a plain red t-shirt and to show his love for Disney, he even had a trademark blue and white baseball cap with a "D" from the Disney logo in the center. "Mom, why do I have to spend Christmas Eve with dad, at Aunt Georgia's at least there's stuff to do". Will's parents were divorced and Will's mom now was known as Ms. Samuels and not Davidson.

"Now be fair Will, your dad has special surprise for you today, anyway", said Ms. Samuels.

"How many times have I heard that before", said Will. "The last time he tried to surprise me was by trying to showing up at my basketball game, and what was my surprise, one of his friends came and videotaped the game fifteen minutes in".

"Well he said that this surprise is going to be different, and it better", replied Ms. Samuels.

"I still understand why can't spend Christmas in New York like we always do", whined Will.

"Because Will we do it every year and it gets boring, besides don't you want to be with the family" questioned Ms. Samuels.

"Mom, it snows in New York and it doesn't snow in Southern California, only in the mountains, so I'm hoping Aunt Georgia lives in the mountains, plus won't you miss the big tree that's in Rockefeller Center?" said Will.

"Aunt Georgia lives in Burbank, Will, and I think I heard her brag about her Christmas tree enough so I'm guessing it's pretty big", replied Ms. Samuel. "Besides where your dad is taking you today do have a pretty big Christmas tree".

"Where?" asked Will.

"Damn it, I said too much!" cursed Ms. Samuels

"Where?" Will continued to ask.

"Nothing Will, it's a surprise!" scolded Ms. Samuels

"Mom!" whined Will.

Suddenly a car horn blew as a blue Toyota Sequoia drove up to the pick up beside Will and Ms. Samuels. Out of the van came out Will's father Mr. Davidson.

"Hey hey hey, there's my number one son!" exclaimed Mr. Davidson as he walked up to Will. Will did not respond.

"What's wrong, giving me the cold shoulder?" asked Mr. Davidson

"C'mon Will say hi to your father", Ms. Samuels demanded.

"Hi dad", Will muttered.

"That's my boy!" exclaimed Mr. Davidson. "Hey where's that Angels cap I sent ya, how come you're not wearing that?"

"Dad, I can't wear that in New York, I'll get beat up, they're all about Yankees over there", replied Will.

"Well, you're in California now, why can't you wear it now?" asked Mr. Davidson.

Will just shrugged. The truth was Mr. Davidson didn't really care what kind of cap Will was wearing, as long as he didn't wear the Disney cap all the time. Will's father was a little shamed that his son never really acted like a grown man instead of a child and blamed his mother for bringing him up watching cartoon movies and fantasies, which was one of the many reasons Will's parents divorced. Mr. Davidson knew that the other kids will continue to tease Will if he doesn't start to mature. Ms. Samuels then cleared her throat.

"Oh hello Sarah", said Mr. Davidson.

"Hello Damien, would you mind packing our luggage in the van?" asked Ms. Samuels.

"Sure, why not, you two just get yourselves into the car" Mr. Davidson had answered. Mr. Davidson took Ms. Samuels and Will's luggage and packed all in the back of the van as Ms. Samuels and Will got into the van.

Later, the three were on the freeway and just about to exit into Burbank. Soon Mr. Davidson drove in front of Aunt Georgia's driveway.

"Stop number one, Hippo's Bank!" exclaimed Mr. Davidson.

"Damien, that's childish!" scolded Ms. Samuels.

"What, she said she's going to start that diet from months now, has she started yet?" Mr. Davidson asked. Ms. Samuels just shook her head in response and she turned to the back seat to tell Will good-bye. Will was too busy playing his Nintendo DS.

"Hey Will, you and your dad are going to have a fun day today okay", said Ms. Samuels.

"She's right!" said Mr. Davidson.

"Yeah, sure", sighed Will.

"Your dad are going to spend the rest of Christmas Eve together, then tomorrow he's going to drop you off here, okay" said Ms. Samuels.

"Okay", replied Will.

"Come here give me a kiss", said Ms. Samuels.

"Mom", whined Will.

"Will", Ms. Samuels replied.

Will then sighed, leaned over as he and his mother shared hugs and kisses.

"I love you sweetie, Merry Christmas", whispered Ms. Samuels

"Merry Christmas too mom", replied Will.

Ms. Samuels then turned to Mr. Davidson. "Bye", she told him.

"Bye, Merry Christmas!" replied Mr. Davidson. Mr. Davidson opened the trunk so Ms. Samuels could get her luggage. She took her luggage from the back of the van and head towards Aunt Georgia's front porch.

"Hey Will, why don't you hop in the front with me?" said Mr. Davidson.

"Um, no thanks I'm fine back here", replied Will.

"Oh, c'mon Will, please for me?" Mr. Davidson pleaded.

Will then gave a reluctant sigh. "Fine".

"Alright!" exclaimed Mr. Davidson.

Will got up from the back seat and climbed to the front passenger seat. Mr. Davidson then started up the engine, reversed, and they were off.

Mr. Davidson lived in Anaheim, so it was going to be a long and awkward drive. Will was too busy watching a movie on his iPod Touch while his dad finally decided to start up a conversation.

"So Will, I see you're using that iPod I got you for your birthday", said Mr. Davidson.

"Yep", replied Will paying no attention to his father.

"That thing is 32GB you know, I bought that because I know how much hip-hop music you want to put in there", said Mr. Davidson.

"Yeah, and it holds a lot of my movies too", said Will.

"Oh really, you watching a movie right now?" asked Mr. Davidson.

Will just nodded his head in reply.

"Which one?" questioned Mr. Davidson "Let me guess… Batman… no X-Men… no I know Transmorphers!"

"Transformers, dad", Will corrected his father. "And no I'm not watching those".

"Then what are you watching?" asked Mr. Davidson.

"The Lion King", answered Will.

"The Lion King?" asked Mr. Davidson. "Isn't that Disney?"

"Yeah", Will answered. The Lion King was Will's favorite Disney movie out of them all and was probably the one that was watched most by him. Will's father knew this because Will watched it all the time ever since he was a toddler and his parents had to watch it with him. Will and his family almost knew the whole movie its story, songs, and characters like the back of their hand.

"You still watch Disney movies then?" asked Mr. Davidson.

"Yep", answered Will.

"You don't watch the current action movies boys are used to these days?" asked Mr. Davidson. The fact that Will still watched Disney movies troubled his father. He was even more troubled when he agrees with Will's mother to take him to his surprise.

"I do, it's just for some reason I like Disney movies better", answered Will. Will paused his movie and turned to his father. "Do you have a problem with that dad?"

"No son it's not a problem… I'm just… you know… concerned", answered Mr. Davidson.

"Concerned about what?" asked Will.

"Concerned that you won't grow up to be the man I want you to be" answered Mr. Davidson.

"Oh, so you think Disney is going to make me not straight?" questioned Will. "Don't forget dad that Disney is a huge franchise company and one of the most successful in Hollywood, and there are a lot of grown men still in to Disney".

"Son, Disney is for kids", said Mr. Davidson.

"Not it's not, how come I still watch it then, how it still gets my attention?" questioned Will.

"Well, it's because you're different", answered Mr. Davidson.

"Different as in how?" asked Will.

"Face it Will, you're just not like the other boys your age", said Mr. Davidson. "You might either know or not know that".

"I bet you still watch those movies about nude women that you used to keep under the mattress", muttered Will under his breath.

"Hey Will, don't ruin this day okay!" yelled Mr. Davidson. "Don't ruin it!"

"Yes, dad", Will sighed.

Mr. Davidson knew that he just ruined the mood of the trip and that he was the one that started the conversation in the first place and none of it was Will's fault. He just had to accept the way of his son. Mr. Davidson then rubbed Will's head in apology.

"Will, I'm sorry", Mr. Davidson had apologized.

"It's okay Dad", whispered Will as he reluctantly forgave his dad.

_He's not going to accept the way I am anyway_, thought Will. _Not in a while, I know that for a fact, he's just got to accept the truth that I don't want to grow up too soon, I want to enjoy the rest of my childhood as I can._

"Hey how about we listen to some music, huh?" said Mr. Davidson. Mr. Davidson tuned the car radio and soon Usher's "OMG" was playing.

"Yeah Usher, that's my boy!" exclaimed Mr. Davidson.

"I listen to that song all the time, what other song is on?" asked Will as he went to change the radio station. Will browsed through the stations until he suddenly heard "Copacobana" by Barry Manilow play. "Copacobana! I love this song!"

"You like Barry Manilow?" questioned Mr. Davidson.

"Well not him entirely but this song is catchy", answered Will.

"Sarah, this is all your fault", Mr. Davidson whispered under his breath.

Soon Mr. Davidson reached Anaheim exited the freeway and soon was driving through the city until they got to a certain point.

"Will, from here on out close your eyes", said Mr. Davidson.

"What, why?" questioned Will.

"Just close your eyes and don't open them until I say", said Mr. Davidson.

"Okay", replied Will. Will shut his eyes closed as his father continued to drive. "Can I open them now, I had them closed for a while".

"No, not till I say", answered Mr. Davidson. Mr. Davidson continued to drive and finally he got to the point were Will was able to open his eyes.

"Okay, now open", Mr. Davidson told Will.

Will slowly opened his eyes and as he opened them he gazed at above as what he saw out side he saw a huge sign that said "Disneyland Resort".

"Dad, you're kidding right?" Will laughed.

"Nope", Mr. Davidson answered.

"Oh Dad, no, no, no, no, no dad, you shouldn't have, oh my God!" exclaimed Will. "But how… I mean why, oh my God I never been to Disneyland before!"

"Well the past month I spoke to your mom about it over the phone, I was skeptical at first because of you know what, but I said, what the hell, you're my son and this is your first time, I do believe that no kid has a childhood without going to Disneyland", said Mr. Davidson. "Hey I told you it was a surprise, and I told you we were going to have a fun Christmas Eve".

As the two entered through those gates to the Disneyland Resort, Will knew he was going to have a blast and spend good quality time the first time in years with his father. He didn't know if this was his father's way of saying sorry for all the disappointments or a big Christmas present. But Will didn't care he was ready to have the time of his life, and what he doesn't know more of the time of his life than he expected.


	3. Shoved Around

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE ORB THAT KNOWS ALL

Ch. 3 Shoved Around

Yen Sid sat at the table in his study pondering and meditating. Soon inside his mind a vision was coming in clearly. He searched and searched on what the forces of magic were trying to tell him. He soon saw Will at Disneyland as he and his father were at the entrance gate turning in their tickets. The great wizard then opened his eyes in shock.

"He's here!" shouted Yen Sid. Yen Sid soon rushed down to the staircase of his tower and went to the Great Library were the other characters were still moping and gathering information in safety. Yen Sid then burst through the doors from the staircase hall to the library. "He's here!"

"Who's here?" asked Minnie.

"The boy my dear, the Human!" shouted Yen Sid.

"What, where is he Yen Sid?" asked Flora.

"He's in the Disneyland theme park in the human world, he's near the portal!" shouted Yen Sid.

"You mean the portal that can lead others in the Disney Domain?" asked the Blue Fairy.

"Yes, now follow me!" commanded Yen Sid as he rushed back up the staircase to his study as the others followed him. Soon Yen Sid and the other characters got up the staircase and in to the study. The characters soon found their seats as Yen Sid sat in his grand chair. "Quick lock the doors, shut the windows!" The characters dod as they were told as Kovu and Kiara both nudged the doors closed tight and locked them while Donald and Goofy rushed to shut the windows and curtains to take any precaution if any representative of the Villains Society was sent to spy. "Blue Masters!"

"Ready!" Merlin, the Blue Fairy, and the Fairy Godmother shouted in reply. They went up to Yen Sid's side again and as they yet again simultaneously took out their keys and unlocked the Orb That Knows All. The table divided into two again as the Orb ascended and placed itself in the middle of the table. Yen Sid yet again began to motion his hands and chant.

"_Oh wondrous Orb That Knows All here my plead, tell me where is the Chosen Human that we all seek?" _chanted Yen Sid. The cloudy smog that was in the Orb began to slowly defog as the other characters gently leaned forward to get a better and clear picture. The Orb was defogged and they saw Will entering Disneyland with his father.

"It's him!" shouted Daisy.

"The Human, he's almost here!" exclaimed Fauna.

"Hooray!" Goofy and Donald shouted simultaneously.

"Quiet!" commanded Yen Sid.

"Oh", said Donald and Goofy as they hushed their mouths.

"All the boy needs to do now is to enter the Sleeping Beauty Castle, which I have no doubt that he will", said Yen Sid.

Meanwhile Will and his father just entered through the gates of Disneyland as a flood of crowds of parents, children, and other tourists came in and were roaming throughout the park.

"So Will, what do you want to do first?" asked Mr. Davidson.

"Hmm… lets see… oh lets go to Fantasyland first dad, will get to meet more characters there!" said Will as he looked at the park map.

"You just wanted to come here to meet people in costumes?" questioned Mr. Davidson.

"No, I want to go on rides too but I want to do everything I can possibly can here", answered Will.

"But c'mon, don't you wanna try Space Mountain first?" Mr. Davidson asked.

"Um… maybe later… right now let's head over to Fantasyland, it's right through the castle over there, c'mon dad!" said Will. The truth was Will really had no intention of going on Space Mountain, because he had a fear of heights especially if it's going at almost 80mph.

"Man, even in Disneyland he acts like a kid", Mr. Davidson whispered under his breath.

As the two were walking through Main Street, Will noticed that the park was indeed decorated for Christmas as he noticed the big Christmas tree that stood in the middle.

"Wow, mom was right!" exclaimed Will as he stopped and looked at the Christmas tree. Will and his father continued their way towards Sleeping Beauty Castle, as Yen Sid and the others still kept close watch to them. They heard Will's voice echoing through the Orb. "Dad, once we pass that castle, we will be in a whole new different world!"

"Indeed you will young Human, indeed you will", said Yen Sid as paid close attention to Will.

"Dad, hurry up!" Will yelled after his father.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, wait for me Will alright, don't go far!" yelled Mr. Davidson as he tried to run after Will.

Yen Sid and the others continued to watch Will and his father walking through the park. "The boy is nearing the castle, I must prepare to open the portal", said Yen Sid. Soon after Yen Sid prepared his hands in order to use a spell.

Will and his father finished waling through the busy Main Street and finally got to the bridge of the castle, but there was one problem, there were a crowd people going through and exiting.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Will as he saw the crowd.

"Well, the park did just open, so what do you expect", replied Mr. Davidson.

"C'mon dad were going through anyway", said Will impatiently. Will desperately wanted to go through the castle and into Fantasyland, but his father was not too fond of this.

"Hey Will get back here!" shouted Mr. Davidson. "Will? Dammit, he gets it from his mom that's for sure; hey, Will get back here! Will! Will!"

Yen Sid prepared his spell and waited for the right time to use it.

"That boy is very stubborn if you ask me!" shouted Donald.

"Maybe it's just the courage we need to go up against the Society", stated Merryweather.

"That's it boy just head towards the castle", whispered Yen Sid.

Will continued to the castle and was almost there.

"Will, come back here!" Mr. Davidson yelled after his son. "Will!"

Will paid no attention to his father.

_Listen to him trying to order me around, like he's been there for me my whole life, _thought Will. _For twelve years of my life he has never found a way to make me trust him, only for now by the way, and ever since he and mom divorced he say he's trying to make my life better, but all it is, is a living hell. _

Will somewhat knew that he was acting like a spoiled brat who feels he can never get his way and his dad was kind enough to take him to Disneyland, the one place he dreamed of going ever since he was a small child, but no one not even his dad will make this chance slip by for him. The other Disneys besides Yen Sid couldn't believe what they were seeing. This was the child that Walt himself had chosen to take his place. He was so bratty and stubborn like any other child in 21st Century, they all thought. Out of all the children in the world who loved Disney movies, why this one? But Yen Sid unlike the others saw something different in Will. Something he hasn't seen in a child for years. Something he hasn't in seen in someone since Walt Disney.

"He's almost in", whispered Yen Sid.

Will continued on towards the castle and finally entered with the crowd of children and adults.

"There!" shouted Yen Sid. Yen Sid then began his spell. "Left!" Yen Sid shouted this as he waved his left hand to the left.

Suddenly Yen Sid made someone in the crowd that was entering the castle push Will to the left on accident.

"Hey!" Will yelled. Will on the other hand did accidentally bump in to other people such as children and their parents as they all complained towards Will as he apologized. "Sorry, sorry" Will had apologized but what he did not know that the exact brick he stepped on, on the brick road the crowd walks on entering the castle, glowed blue for a second.

"Right!" yelled Yen Sid as he motioned his right hand to the right. Then another person accidentally shoved Will to the right.

"Huh?" said Will as he was shoved. This brick he stepped on also glowed blue.

"Upper Left Diagonal!" shouted Yen Sid as he moved his left hand in a left diagonal manner.

Another person shoved Will in a upper left diagonal way as he grunted and got impatient with people constantly shoving him. That brick he stepped on glowed blue.

"Upper Right Diagonal!" shouted Yen Sid as he moved his right hand in a upper right diagonal fashion. Yet another person again shoved Will as the brick he stepped on was glowing blue.

"What is this, Everybody be a Jerk Day!" shouted Will. Yen Sid continued to do the same thing with Will, this time being lower right and left diagonal and then moving forwards up. Will got shoved and shoved left to right and was getting sick of it as the other bricks he stepped on began to glow blue.

"That's it!" shouted Will.

"One last one", whispered Yen Sid.

"Stop…" yelled Will but before he can finish shouting, Yen Sid finished up the spell.

"And Down!" shouted Yen Sid.


	4. Lost in a New World

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE ORB THAT KNOWS ALL

Ch. 4 Lost in a New World

Before Will could have finished shouting, one last person shoved Will downwards and the brick he stepped on glowed green. Suddenly all the bricks that Will had stepped on sake of Yen Sid's spell all began to glow, then a flash of bright light appeared surrounding Will as he ducked for cover as the crowd and setting around all slowly began to vanish before his eyes. Will put his head up and looked around and noticed nobody or nothing was around. He was surrounded in a room of pure white.

"What the…", said Will until he heard a low voice echoing in the distance.

"Will!" the voice cried out. Will turned around and recognized the voice, and then he saw a small shadow in the distance and recognized the shape. It was Will's father.

"Will, come back!" Mr. Davidson's voice cried out again as it echoed through the blank white room. "Will, where are you?"

"Dad!" Will cried out. "Dad! Over here, dad!" Will started to run towards his father.

"Will!" Mr. Davidson's voice cried out again. Will continued to run towards his father but the distance at he was running made it seem like he was never going to get to his father as the distance seemed never ending. "Will!" Mr. Davidson's voice continued to call out after Will.

"Dad!" Will cried out as he reached his hands toward his father.

_What's happening! _thought Will. _Why couldn't I stay with my dad? How am I ever going to get to him? Why do I always act like a brat?_

Suddenly as Will continued to runs towards his father and reach out to him, another flash of bright light came towards him like a huge tidal wave coming to the shore of a beach. Will covered his eyes with his arms as the bright light engulfed him.

Will slowly opened his eyes as he noticed that he was sleeping.

_Maybe this was all a bad dream, a nightmare maybe, _thought Will._ Maybe I'm still on the plane with mom heading to Los Angeles and I fell asleep. _

"Mom, are we there yet?" Will lowly whispered as he was waking up. Will finally woke up but noticed something strange. First of all he was on the ground sleeping, and the ground was not concrete, it was grass, grass that was green as St. Patrick's Day.

"Wha…" Will muttered to himself as he got up. Will then looked up towards the sky and noticed tall pine trees surrounded him. He knew know that he wasn't in Disneyland, but in a forest. But these trees looked sort of different, instead of looking life like, the trees and the sky itself looked like something that was painted in watercolors.

"What, wait what's going on, what is thi…" Will said to himself but before he could finish, he stared at his hands and noticed they didn't look real it looked like a cartoon. "What! What the hell is going on?"

Will looked around for a mirror or some sort of thing he can look at his reflection to. Then he saw a quiet river that was near. Will hurried over to the water and as he got there he slowly leaned forward to look at his reflection. And what do you know; he noticed something obviously different about him. He was a two-dimensional traditionally drawn animated character.

"No, no, no, NOOOOO!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs as his loud voice echoed throughout the forest. "No, no, no!" Will continued to scream and shout in anger and fear as he got a handful of water from the river continuously splash it on his face. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Will tried to wake himself up but nothing worked. "It's not working! Wait, dad? Dad! Dad! Dad, where are you? Dad!" Will screamed for his father as he saw that his father was nowhere in sight. Will then began smash his head against the ground. "Wake up Will, wake up!" Will continued to pound his head against the ground but nothing worked. He then saw a tree and decided to ram his head against it. Will took off his cap and ram against the tree. Will just bumped his pretty hard as he fell down dizzy. "Man my head", Will then touched his forehead and noticed it was mildly bleeding from ramming his head against the tree.

"Over there!" a voice said as Will jumped to his senses.

"People are here!" Will said to himself as he put on back his cap. "They can probably help me!"

Will then ran through the forest as he followed where the voice came from.

"Marcus, are you sure you heard it here?" asked another voice.

"I'm positive the scream, came from somewhere over here", replied the first voice.

Will continued to run towards were the voices were coming from. He then saw two figures and hid against a tree. Will looked from behind the tree and noticed it was two men on their horses.

"Men, with shiny armor?" questioned Will himself. "I must've landed in some sort of Renaissance Fair".

"I'm telling you it's here!" said one of the men.

"Yeah, sure you're just hearing things you old kook!" teased the other man.

"Am not!" shouted the first man.

"Are too!" replied the second man.

"Excuse me!" said Will from a distance as he was approaching the two horse mounted men. "Um… hi guys my name is Will Davidson, twelve years old, I was separated from my dad, and I was in Disneyland and somehow I got thrown into…" As Will approached the two men he slowly started to recognize them. "Disney Land", Will continued to say.

"Who are you kid?" asked the first man. But Will never really heard what the man was saying for there was something strikingly familiar about the two men to Will, and he knew them very too well.

"You guys are Judge Claude Frollo's guards", whispered Will.

"Excuse me?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah Judge Claude Frollo's men, you know, Hunchback of Notre Dame!" Will explained. The Hunchback of Notre Dame was another one of Will's favorite Disney movies, and another one he knew too well.

"How do you know we serve under Sir Frollo?" asked one of the guards.

"Hello, don't you see the cap, I'm a huge Disney fan, but of course you guys know what movie you came from anyway", said Will as he showed off his prized cap.

"How does he know us?" the guard whispered to the other guard.

"You know I think he might be the Human that the Society wants", replied the other guard. "I never seen him around anywhere my entire life, so he must be the Human".

"Human, Society, what are you guys talking about?" Will asked. The two guards slowly turned their heads towards Will and gave him and evil grin.

"Son, you're going to have to come with us", said one of the guards.

Will began to become frightened as he slowly began to back away.

"Yeah, don't worry, we won't hurt ya", said the other guard. "Man, I can't wait to see the look on Frollo's face when he bring him the Human!

"Yeah, he'll sure to like us then", replied the next guard.

"Um… listen, you know I would love to tag along with you guys, but you know the rules, I can't really talk to strangers, and I would come honestly not to hurt anybody's feelings or anything, but since you know you guys work for Frollo and all, and from watching Hunchback of Notre Dame over a hundred times, he's sure one prejudice dude, and I can safely say I do not want to know what he has against black people, so yeah… bye!" Will said this as he soon began to run for his life at haste.

"After him!" one of the guards shouted as both of them rode swiftly on their horses after Will.

Will ran through the forest dodging every obstacle and jumping over every fallen tree branch he came across.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" muttered Will as he ran with haste throughout the forest.

The two of Frollo's guards continued to chase him and be in pursuit.

"Shoot some arrows at the brat!" shouted one of the guards.

"One step ahead of ya!" shouted the other guard as prepared his bow and arrow and started to shoot arrows at Will. Will then notice that arrows were coming after him.

"Arrows, who shoots a kid with arrows?" whined Will. Frollo's guard continued to fire arrows at Will and the last one that he fired actually shot Will on the side. Will hollered in pain as he fell to the ground unable to move.

"Bull's-eye!" cried the guard.

Will laid on the ground while the guards caught up to him.

"Now, you got nowhere to run kid, you're coming with us", one of Frollo's guards said menacingly. But soon after a loud horse whinny was heard as a blue large figure jumped over Will and confronted the two guards.

"What the devil!" cried out one of the guards. Standing in front of them was a blue unicorn glaring at them with discontent. The unicorn then bended forwards and removed the arrow from Will's side with its mouth as he yelped in pain when the arrow was removed. The unicorn then used its head to pick up Will and throw him on its back.

"Hang on", the unicorn said as it dashed off carrying with it Will.

"Quick after them!" yelled one of Frollo's guards.

The blue unicorn swiftly ran through the forest carrying Will on its back as Frollo's henchmen continued to chase after them while firing arrows. The unicorn then came across a cliff, as he knew he had to jump to the other cliff. The unicorn started making haste as it sped up to prepare for the jump. Soon the unicorn was at the edge of the cliff and jumped while making sure that Will did not fall off. Will just screamed with horror as he noticed he was almost 150 feet above ground. The unicorn made it to the other side as they just got away from Frollo's guards in time, as they were too cowardly to jump.

"Don't think he's safe, we know now!" one of the guards shouted from the other side.

"Yeah, once we tell the Society that the human is here, they sure will come to look for his butt!" yelled the other guard as both of them turned around and laughed and rode into the forest. The unicorn just looked back at them with anger.

"Hey unicorn!" yelled Will.

The unicorn looked up at Will and noticed that he was talking to it.

"Yeah you, why were those guys after me, and whose the Societ… ARRGH!" Will screamed in pain before he could finish his question. He was wounded from the arrow and was still in pain. Suddenly thunder began to roar and rain clouds formed.

"Hush now, you're safe", said the blue unicorn. "Quick, you're in pain we have to get to the tower, and fast at it too".

"Tower, what towe… hey easy, easy!" Will shouted as the unicorn ran towards the shelter and Will was struggling to hold on as long as he could.


	5. The Introduction

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE QUEST OF HEROES

Ch. 5 The Introduction

The blue unicorn continued to carry Will on its back as it galloped through the stormy rain. The unicorn finally got to safety, the Tower of Sorcerers. Will looked up as he notice that the tower looked strangely familiar like, he's seen it before.

"Where are we…UGGH!" said Will as the wound still pained him.

"Easy boy, we're here", replied the blue unicorn. The unicorn used its hooves to knock on the door. Soon after somebody opened the large wooden door and the unicorn stepped into the tower after. As Will was being carried he saw who it was who answered the door, it was the enchanted broomstick from The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment from Fantasia, another one of Will's favorites.

"Hey, you're… ARRGH, darn it!" Will yelled as the wound was causing him to be in pain.

"Merlin!" cried a voice coming towards the unicorn's way. It was Daisy.

"Daisy?" Will said to himself. "And you're Merlin, as in the Merlin from The Sword in The Stone?

"Quick the boy is wounded gather the others", said Merlin as he continued to carry Will on his back.

"Guys, there here!" Daisy called out to the others as she dashed her way back to the Great Library.

Merlin made his way to the Great Library with Will and as they entered he could not believe what he was seeing. He was in a room of Disney characters. Merlin then went to a fine grand chair as he put Will down to sit and rest. Will still did not believe on what he was seeing.

"Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Pluto, The Three Good Fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty…" Will continued until he jumped in fright when Merlin was back in his original human form besides him.

"Oh, pardon me my boy, didn't mean to frighten you, allow me to introduce myself more properly, I am Merlin the wizard", Merlin said as he introduced himself.

"Yeah you're Merlin", said Will. "And that's Kovu and Kiara from The Lion King 2, The Blue Fairy from Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket you're also from Pinocchio, and the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella".

"Ah-yuck, you got all our names right!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Yeah, I did, that's because you're all Disney characters, and everybody knows you ARRGH!" Will screamed in pain from the bleeding wound.

"Hush child, it will be all right, don't get too excited now", said Flora.

"How is he wounded?" asked Kovu.

"He was shot at with an arrow", replied Merlin.

"An arrow?" said Jiminy. "What kind of inhumane monster shoots a kid down with an arrow?"

"Frollo's men", replied Merlin.

"Frollo, as you mean that horrible Judge Claude Frollo from the Villains Society?" asked Minnie.

"Where is he?" a stern voice asked. It was the wizard Yen Sid as the Disneys stopped crowding around Will and made way for Yen Sid to pass. Will was in shock as he noticed he was sitting before the great sorcerer.

"You're… you're", Will stuttered.

"Yen Sid", Yen Sid had answered. Will too had recognized Yen Sid from Fantasia in The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment. Even though they never mentioned his name in the movie, he knew it from playing the video game Kingdom Hearts II. Yen Sid continued to look at Will as the sorcerer's big and wide stern eyes staring down at him intimidated Will. Will gulped in fear.

_It's weird for me to be intimidated by a Disney character_, thought Will. _But now seeing him in the flesh, he is kinda creepy. _

"Don't fear my boy, I won't harm you", said Yen Sid. Yen Sid then leaned his hand towards Will's side as he cringed in fear not knowing what the great sorcerer was going to do to him. Yen Sid touched Will's bleeding wound and used a spell to heal it. Will had noticed he was not in pain anymore as his wound magically healed, as his skin began to recover and stop bleeding.

"So Merlin, if you said Frollo's men had attacked this boy, then that means…" said Kiara until Donald interrupted her.

"You big stupid palooka, now the Society knows he's here!" Donald screamed at Merlin. "Why I oughta…"

"Oughta what, you stupid loud-mouthed mallard!" Merlin shouted at Donald. "Don't you toy with me Donald, or I'll turn you into roast duck!" Merlin threatened Donald by pointing his wand at him as Donald slowly backed away.

"That's enough!" shouted Yen Sid. "Be still, the both of you!"

"Yeah we have enough trouble as it is, especially towards you Donald!" scolded Daisy.

"And besides, the boy was already in trouble when I got to him", said Merlin.

"Then you should have gotten to him quicker!" Donald remarked.

"Quiet you smart mallard!" scolded Merlin.

"Well, we can't blame it entirely on him, remember guys he doesn't even know who the Society is and what they want", said Minnie.

"Wait, wait, wait, what Society?" asked Will. "And why am I here? Why am I a cartoon? Where is my dad? Why am I talking to Disney characters? How did I end up here? How come I'm not in Disneyland anymore? Why did those guys attack me back there? CAN SOMEBODY GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER?

" Patient, patient by boy" said the Blue Fairy calmly.

"Patient, how can I be patient, I'm a cartoon character talking to other cartoons!" screamed Will.

"Oh boy this is going to be a lot harder than we thought", sighed Daisy.

"Let me answer your questions", said Yen Sid.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Will. "Now go on"

"William J. Davidson, you are the Chosen Human by Walt Disney himself to protect the Disney Domain from the Society", said Yen Sid. "When you entered through the Sleeping Beauty Castle at the Disneyland theme park, I used a spell to lure you in a portal to this world".

"Okay, so this place is called the Disney Domain, so I'm guessing a whole lot of Disney characters live here correct?" asked Will.

"Yes", answered Yen Sid. "In your world however you all call us Disney characters, but in our world we prefer to be called Disneys"

"Disneys", replied Will just to understand what Yen Sid had just stated. "So can you explain why I was specifically chosen?"

"Walt Disney chose you because he believed that you are exactly like him, determined, good-natured, sense of justice, and a heart of gold", answered Yen Sid.

"How am I exactly like Walt Disney?" asked Will. "And did he create this place or something?"

"Like Walt you never and will never give up on all of us Disneys", answered Yen Sid. "Most children your age in your world ten to either give up on us or not pay attention to us because they all think we mainly entertain the very young, but you watch our movies every time, as it is stated in our prophecy."

"Prophecy?" asked Will.

"_Guardian of truth, guardian of light, the guardian is the human who will set everything right"_, said Yen Sid as he proclaimed the prophecy. "_They will never give up on us Disneys, this is such, for they will watch over on us Disneys, this is much. From their beginnings, they will watch over us, when they arrive to our world, they know that their deed is a must. Oh when evil is at hand as we see the setting of the bright golden sun, we will know it is the time of coming of Sir William J. Davidson."_

"Whoa", said Will. "My name is in a prophecy, cool! But that still doesn't really explain why this world exists".

"Walt has been here ever since he was a small boy, but the only character that lived in this vast world, was Mickey", said Yen Sid.

"Mickey Mouse?" asked Will. "But how did he ever have access to here?"

"He visited here through his dreams as a small child, but growing up he almost forgotten about Mickey because of his works has a growing adult, but as soon as he was all grown up he became a cartoonist and animator used his ideas from his adventures with Mickey as shorts for his cartoons", said Yen Sid.

"Oh so that explains it", said Will.

"Yes, and as Walt continued his successful career, he later made other characters not only to entertain humans but to keep Mickey company in the Disney Domain as well, such as Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Pluto", said Yen Sid. "Walt started to visit the Domain again to play and have adventures with his friends. Soon Walt created his first film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. That is when our first princess Snow White began living in the Domain as well as her prince, Ferdinand, and the Seven Dwarves. But when you make a film, you almost entirely in deed need an antagonist to make the story in depth, and that is when the evil Queen Grimhilde was born and the first villain. Walt though still had to make more films, and even though it helped his wealth and his career, and make more citizens in the Domain, he knew that more villains would rise, and so when he made Fantasia, that is why he created me, to take Mickey under my wing and teach him everything about magic and to defend himself and the Domain from the forces of evil".

"So whose the Society, then?" asked Will.

"The Society of Villains is the group of our enemies and antagonists of our stories, and their goal is to use the forces of darkness, despair, and suffering to take over the Disney Domain and rule it as their own", answered Yen Sid. "The Society is made up of many villains and their minions, most being on the look for you. We thought that their main leaders were all defeated years ago, but somehow they all came back and now swore their vengeance upon the entire land."

"So let me guess the leaders of the Society is basically made up of villains like Maleficent, Jafar, Scar, Ursula, Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella de Vill, Gaston, Queen Grimhilde, Frollo, the Horned King, etc.", said Will.

"Exactly", answered Yen Sid.

"Whoa this is deep", sighed Will. "And what did they do, how come none of the heroes like Aladdin, Simba, and Hercules stopping them, or even Mickey?"

"That is the part I was getting too, they were all captured", answered Yen Sid. "It was either that they were to be held hostage under the Society or they would use full force in destroying the Domain and dominate and control everything that Walt Disney himself worked, believed, and lived for".

"Captured?" questioned Will.

"Yes all of our heroes and princesses, including our Mickey", said Yen Sid.

"Even the Disney Princesses and Mickey, holy hell", sighed Will. "Wait let me guess another Villain in the Society, Cherna…" but before Will could finish Yen Sid quickly cupped his mouth. "Bog", Will finished.

"You must never mention his name", whispered Yen Sid. "Joy is brought to every villain in the Society when that name is spoken. If that name is heard, there is no doubt that one of the villains is listening to the conversation." Yen Sid then removed his hands from Will's mouth. "If you mention the name of the Demon That Sits On Top of Bald Mountain, only fear and grief will come over us Disneys"

"Why, why can't anyone say his name?" asked Will.

"It is because he is the leader of the villains and probably the most feared and most powerful of them all", answered Yen Sid. "He is considered to be the definition of evil, he can not see good nor light, and he is almost unstoppable and can never be reasoned with. Vengeance, evil, and destruction are his only answers. Even though he sits on top of Bald Mountain, in a deep slumber, every Walpurgis Night he uses his dark and threatening powers of those I cannot even surpass to give all of us Disneys nightmares about our fears and dark pasts usually revolving about our antagonists and how they say they will return".

"On how often do you have these nightmares?" asked Will.

"Every Walpurgis Night", answered Yen Sid.

"Geez, that's horrible", said Will.

"It is, we dread the night Walpurgis Night comes around, and every time it does, these nightmares that we keep having become even more real", said Minnie.

"Well, then why did Walt create him, if he knew that this guy was give you guys all trouble?" asked Will.

"That is because the Demon, already existed in the Domain when Walt first had his visits", answered Yen Sid.

"Really?" asked Will.

"Really", answered Yen Sid. "During his teenage years, and during your world's first World War, he was an ambulance driver in France. One day he came across a deep forest in France as he was looking around for injured soldiers. That is where he came across a horrid and gothic statue in the middle of the forest that greatly resembled the Demon".

"Seriously?" asked Will.

"Yes, and this statue was so horrid and looked so evil that it actually made Walt go faint in fear and ever since the image of that statue had became the Demon That Sits On Top of Bald Mountain, and had become Walt Disney's very own nightmare that haunted him in the Domain, as we have similar nightmares every Walpurgis Night", said Yen Sid. "He believed that it was a ritual statue built by some dark cult and he put the Demon in Fantasia so that one day if you see it, you will be warned, and he also referred the name of the Demon to the evil demon for which you humans call on Earth, Satan. But soon, we don't know who, someone figured out the Demon's true name and revealed it to the world."

"Wow, then you must have the dreams even worse since you were in the same movie as you know who", said Will.

"Your statement is correct, and so does Mickey share the same dread as I do", answered Yen Sid. "The presence of the Demon is believed to be the very reason why Walt had that long absence of visits from his youth to adulthood. Now the Society wants to find a way to awaken the Demon and for it to rule the Domain alongside them for all eternity. They have kidnapped our heroes and princesses to find out what exactly is needed to awaken the beast. But that is where you come in."

"Me?" asked Will

"Yes, you", whispered Yen Sid. "You must go on a journey to Hellfire City, the place of residence of the Society where also they hold our heroes and princesses captive, rescue them and face against the Society and to protect us from future harm".

"I have to go on a journey?" asked Will. Every Disney in the room nodded their head.

"Please William, we need our heroes and princesses back especially Mickey", pleaded Daisy.

"We can't do this on our own Will, we're helpless without you", pleaded Minnie.

Will looked around the room and noticed all the sad and innocent faces he sees on the Disneys. Mickey's dog Pluto then went up to Will, whimpered and nudged against him.

"Listen, I would really love to help you guys, but I can't", said Will. Everybody in the room gasped.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just… well… oh let's face it I'm a coward and I'm not the "hero" type of guy I see in a lot of your guys' movies", said Will. "I'm not witty, I'm not brave, I'm not strong, and I'm not charming or handsome, I'm just Will Davidson, and average twelve year old boy with divorced parents, okay. Besides, I don't know how long it will take or I've been away from my dad… my dad. My dad! What happened to my dad?"

"Do not panic…" said Yen Sid before he was interrupted by Will.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAD?" Will asked.

"Don't interrupt", scolded Yen Sid.

"Sorry", Will had apologized.

"Your father is safe and is still in the human world", said Yen Sid.

"Yeah, but he must be out of his mind right now, he's probably worried about me or looking for me!" Will shouted.

"Do not worry, each day here in the Disney Domain equals an hour in the human world", said Yen Sid. "It will probably only take you a week to get to Hellfire City".

"Yeah, but hours still is a really long time, to us humans anyway", said Will. "And besides, didn't you hear me the first time, I don't think I'm really up to this"

"William…" said Yen Sid before being interrupted by Will again.

"I'd prefer Will thank you very much… oh I interrupted again sorry", said Will.

"Will, Walt has asked me to watch you grow up and as I did I noticed when you watched our films, you always longed for an adventure just like the ones you see", said Yen Sid.

"Well, that's just a fantasy", answered Will.

"Well, this is reality now is it?" questioned Yen Sid. "I've just proven of our existence to you".

"That's true", said Will.

"Besides Will, don't you wanna help Simba out?" asked Kovu. "Don't you wanna meet him, isn't The Lion King your favorite movie?"

"I do want to meet Simba, and The Lion King is my favorite Disney movie of all time, and it would do great gratitude if I'd rescue Simba", said Will to himself.

"Don't you want to help and meet Ariel, Aladdin, and Mulan?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah", said Will.

"Or uh… Belle, Aurora, and uh… Tiana?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Will in excitement.

"You see Will, you're not only have to do this for us and the Domain, you're doing it for all the humans and especially the children who look up to these Disneys as heroes and role models, and maybe even you", stated Jiminy Cricket.

"Jiminy is right Will, you'll be seen as a hero and not an average boy, because if the Society wins, they'll find a way to mess with the plotlines of Disney's films and change everything around and soon the only thing that children and humans of your world will look up to his evil", said Minnie. "So please Will, will you save our heroes?"

Will finally gave it a thought.

_You know what they're right, I've been always longing for adventure instead of boredom, I've always wanted to come head to head with Scar and face to face with Maleficent, _thought Will. _I've always been wanted to be look at as a hero, especially by Disney characters, even though I knew before now that they weren't real. I do want to meet Mickey Mouse, Simba, and the heroes and princesses. Maybe, just maybe I'll get a kiss from my favorite Disney Princess…Ariel! Even though she's married and an animated cartoon character, and it sounds a bit creepy, it's just a thought._

Will then stood up proudly from his chair.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Will shouted with pride.


	6. The Beginning of Training

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE QUEST OF HEROES

Ch. 6 The Beginning of Training

All the Disneys in the library cheered with glee when Will decided to help rescue their beloved heroes and princesses.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Donald as he rushed over to Will and squeezed him with a hug while bawling in his shirt, and then Daisy pulled him away.

"Donald, grow up!" scolded Daisy.

"Good to hear that from you, now you will have one day to train in self-defense which is tomorrow", said Yen Sid.

"I only got tomorrow to train?" yelled Will. "Hey don't forget man, I'm going up against the forces of darkness and a bunch of baddies, how can I train in just one day?"

"Do not worry we have volunteers who we consider to be the best", answered Yen Sid. "Show him to his room".

"Okay Yen Sid, c'mon Will follow me", said Minnie.

Will followed Minnie Mouse who was holding a candle light to light the dark hall, up a staircase to his bedroom. Minnie then stopped at a certain point.

"Why did we stop?" asked Will. Minnie then knocked on the wall but in the tune and melody of The Sorcerer's Apprentice symphony. The wall then slowly opened a secret passage way.

"So cool", Will gasped in awe.

"Okay, follow me", said Minnie as she continued through the secret passageway to Will's bedroom. Will continued to follow Minnie and soon they got to the bedroom. "This is it", Minnie had said while taking out a key to open the door. Minnie used the key to open the door and soon Will entered his bedroom. The bedroom was nothing special; it was just a medium sized bed on the other far side of the room that was perfect for Will to sleep on. The bed was next to a window and on the other side stood a plain dresser. Even though the wall, floor, and ceiling were entirely bricks and stones, the room was rather tidy and clean. "It isn't much, but I think it will do", said Minnie.

"No it's fine, don't worry I'm not expecting out of a five-star hotel or anything", replied Will.

"Can I get you anything while you're settled in, like maybe a glass of water?" asked Minnie.

"A glass of water would be fine, thank you Minnie", said Will.

"No, thank you Will, you're a very brave young man to take on a responsibility such as this", said Minnie.

"Nah, it's nothing, I'm just glad to help", replied Will.

"Well anyway, good night", said Minnie in her sweet voice.

"Good night", replied Will.

Will then put his cap on the nearby dresser and hopped into bed as he laid there thinking to himself.

_Would've thought that my first visit to Disneyland would turn out to be my visit to the "Real Disneyland", _thought Will. _I'm still not sure if any of this is still real, but I can't question that right now, I already put my life on the line for these guys. I never did anything this risky before, but there is a first time for everything. _

Will then pulled the sheets to cover himself as he dozed off to sleep

Meanwhile back on Earth, Will's father Mr. Davidson was still trying to call out towards Will.

"Will!" Mr. Davidson tried to yell after his son. "Will! Damn that kid, I've had it with him! I'm this close of exiting this stupid place, this close!" Mr. Davidson was almost at the peak of losing his temper as he got himself into the crowd of people entering and exiting the Sleeping Beauty Castle. "Excuse me, pardon me excuse me, coming through! Will get your ass back here right now before I…" but before Mr. Davidson finished shouting he noticed Will was nowhere in sight. "Will? Will? Will!" Mr. Davidson shouted for his son. "Where is he?" Mr. Davidson ran through Fantasyland as he looked high and low for Will. "Okay know need to panic, he's just probably got excited that's all!" Mr. Davidson said to himself. "Will! …Okay now it's time to panic!"

In the Disney Domain, the next day after Will's fateful encounter, he laid in his bed fast asleep, as it was already morning. Then somebody was knocking on the bedroom door.

"Will, hello Will, you there?' said the voice. It happened to be Goofy who was sent to wake Will up. "It's morning, time to greet the sunshine!" Goofy then decided to open the door. Goofy quietly stepped in as he saw Will still sleeping soundly in peace on the bed. "Oh would you look at the little guy", Goofy said to himself as he slowly crept over to wake Will up. Goofy then went up to Will as he tried pushing him and waking him up a little. "Uh… Will time to get up now. It's training day." Will groaned and turned the other way as he was talking in sleep.

"No, I don't wanna get up", whispered Will. "Mom, let me play with the puppy first".

Goofy laughed to himself and then scratched his and was thinking of a way to wake Will up. Goofy then thought of an idea, he searched in his pocket and took out a pencil.

"My magic pencil", Goofy said to himself. He then used his magic pencil and drew a huge circle on the floor he then shaded in the circle making a hole. Goofy then put down his pencil, stretched for a little, and fell through the magic hole that he made while yelling his famous Goofy holler and fell all the way to the bottom as he landed with a loud crash, which instantly woke up Will.

"Wha…" stuttered Will as he woke up. Will then looked around and noticed the random hole in the middle of his bedroom. Will went to discover it as he looked down the hole and all the way at the bottom he saw Goofy, sitting there feeling a lot dizzy. "Goofy?"

"Yeah… Ah-yuck!" Goofy laughed.

"What are you doing down there?" asked Will.

"Why, I was trying to wake you up silly", said Goofy like was some sort of drunk.

"Oh, well do you need help getting out?" asked Will.

"Nah, you could just go on the Merry-Go-Round, I'll come after I ride the pony", Goofy said feeling dizzy as he slept unconsciously after.

_He's a cartoon character, I'm pretty sure he can get himself out,_ thought Will. Will then got his Disney cap, put it on, and rushed downstairs. He went downstairs to the Great Library and there he saw Yen Sid waiting for him.

"Oh, you're up Chosen One", said Yen Sid.

"Um yeah… good morning", answered Will.

Yen Sid then motioned his hands and out of magic smoke a table filled with bread, fruits, and sweet cakes lay there.

"Hungry?" asked Yen Sid.

"Boy am I ever!" exclaimed Will. Will then rushed to the table with food and started stuffing himself like some sort of uncivilized barbarian. "You know, they don't serve stuff like this on the plane, all I got was a ham sandwich and some potato chips. You don't usually get good food, unless you're in first class or something. Did I mention that Miley Cyrus was on the same plane as me, but in first class? She works for Disney Channel, but I think it's a good thing you Disney character… I mean Disneys don't really know about her. It would've killed your hearts if you did". Will continued to talk with his mouth full as Yen Sid went over to a bookcase as he removed a book from as the bookcase, of course, revealed another secret passageway.

"Coming?" Yen Sid asked Will as he was leading him in to the passageway.

"Okay", Will said in shock with his mouth full.

Soon Will followed Yen Sid in to the secret passageway as Will saw a continuous pattern of statues that came in pairs and were built from wall to wall. The first statues were two knights clashing their swords together and the other was two sorcerer's clashing their staffs together. Soon Yen Sid and Will got to a large wooden door with flaming torches burning at each side of the door.

"Ready to begin the training?" Yen Sid asked Will.

"Um… yeah I guess?" said Will.

Yen Sid then used his hands to open the large and wide, but fairly easy to open doors. The doors creaked as Yen Sid slowly pushed them open. As the doors opened a bright light blinded Will as he covered his eyes.

"What is this, the Ark of the Covenant?" questioned Will. Soon the bright light did no affect on Will any more as he and Yen Sid stepped in the newly discovered room. The room was what seemed to be a huge room, but it was not a room it was more of a stadium with seats surrounding the field as it was already set up for Will's training with set target dummies and other objects used to practice self-defense.

"Whoa, this is epic!" exclaimed Will.

"Will, welcome to the Sorcerer's Coliseum", said Yen Sid as his voice echoed through the stadium. Yen Sid and Will stepped into the stadium as they walked across it.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" exclaimed Will. "I mean how can a tower like this hold so many rooms?"

"I take advantage of every possible area I can find Will, you may not know it but we are underground", said Yen Sid.

"Really?" asked Will.

"Yes, in fact we are", answered Yen Sid. The two then saw two figures from a far that seems to be appearing to be on horseback. "In fact here come your first trainers". The two figures slowly rode on their horses coming towards Will and Yen Sid. As they got closer Will of course recognized whom they were. One man looked strong, prideful, and wore golden armor and had blonde hair and short beard. The other man looked Chinese and was quite strapping too as well as handsome. It was Captain Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Captain Li Shang from Mulan.

"Wow, it's Phoebus and Shang!" exclaimed Will.

"So this boy does know us, truly he is the Human", said Phoebus.

"Captain Phoebus and Captain Li Shang have been in many wars and battles and are truly experienced in physical combat", said Yen Sid. "They will teach you the ways of physical close combat self-defense".

"Hope you're ready Will, because we got lots of training to do before you set off tomorrow", said Shang.

"You kiddin', I've been ready, bring it pretty boys!" shouted Will.

Phoebus then leaned over to Shang,

"Um… I think he's ready", Phoebus whispered to Shang.

"Um… I think he's in over his head", Shang whispered back to Phoebus.


	7. Lesson 1: SelfDefense

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE QUEST OF HEROES

Ch. 7 Lesson #1: Self Defense

Soon the training had begun in the Sorcerer's Coliseum. Will was anxious to be trained from two of Disney's finest, Captain Phoebus and Captain Li Shang, while Yen Sid sat on the sidelines supervising the training.

"Okay Will, first I'm going to be teaching you how to use a weapon in battle, which weapon you may ask, how about the sword?" said Phoebus as he drew his sword from his sheath and presented it before Will.

"Cool", said Will as he stared at Phoebus' sword with awe.

"And I will after Phoebus, teach you how to defend yourself in hand to hand combat with a brief martial arts training", Shang told Will, and after Shang made sure he went into an open area and showed off his finest kung fu moves.

"Awesome", jumped Will in excitement.

"So any questions before we begin?" asked Phoebus

"No, let's get this show on the road!" Will shouted.

Captain Phoebus goes to a nearby table where lying on the table is a sword. Phoebus examines the sword and deems it is safe to be used by Will.

"Okay, here you go", said Phoebus as he handed Will the sword. The sword was not big and was not small, so it was somewhere in the middle. As Will received the sword from Phoebus he had trouble holding it, for it was still heavy.

"It's too heavy… I can't hold it", stuttered Will as he struggled to hold the sword.

"Not strapping as we thought, huh kid?" asked Phoebus.

"Nope", confessed Will. "I have a "A" in gym class, if that counts".

"Oh boy, we've got a lot of work to do", sighed Shang as he rubbed his hands against his forehead.

"Just try using two hands", Phoebus told Will.

"Okay", replied Will. Will slowly tried to pick up the sword with two hands. He was struggling to get a grip on the sword as he was trying to get used to holding the weapon. Soon Will felt no pain as he soon noticed holding a sword with both hands was not to difficult. "Hey, this actually feels kinda comfortable".

"Yes, but you will soon have to learn how to wield a sword with one hand while in battle, because holding it with two will eventually slow you down", stated Phoebus. "You can also deflect and block blows with a sword, but it will be easier once you have a shield at your side".

"I'll try to get used to that", replied Will.

"But I'll guess I'll teach you how to wield a sword with two hands", said Phoebus. "Okay enough talk, let's begin". Phoebus held his sword with both of his hands and started to teach. "Here is your first lesson, there are seven movements with your sword, and these are blocks and strikes. Upper block to protect your head, lower block to protect your body, left lower block and right lower block to protect your legs, left upper block and right upper block to protect your arms or side, and finally strike to of course strike the enemy". Phoebus said this as he presented each movement before Will. "With a strike you can either go slash at vulnerable areas or go in to stab the enemy, but you need to find an open target." Phoebus went ahead and showed Will the movements a couple more times before going further. "Now, you try".

"Okey-dokey" , replied Will. Will continued to struggle to hold and get a grip on the sword. "Up… down…"

"No, no, no, you have to be quicker than that!" said Phoebus.

"But this sword is sort of difficult to swing around, plus I want to get these movements as precise as possible", replied Will.

"Will, do you think while in battle your enemy will wait and be patient until you get your movements right?" questioned Phoebus.

"No, they're gonna kick my butt", replied Will softly. 

"Exactly, they'll kill you", said Phoebus. "They're not going to care if you can wield your sword correctly, all your enemies will only have one thing in their mind in that situation, and that is to kill you. So, right know I'm not going to care if you wield that sword correctly, all I'm concerned his how swiftly you can wield it. So, go on".

"All right", sighed Will. "Up… down…lower left…"

"Quicker!" Phoebus ordered.

"I'm try…" said Will before he remembered a memorable quote. "_Do or do not, there is no try, _in the words of Yoda, but how do I know I'm blocking correctly?"

"Just do it quicker, remember I'm not concerned about efficiency, I'm looking at how swiftly you wield the weapon", said Phoebus.

"Listen to what he says Chosen One!" shouted Yen Sid from the seats. "He knows what he is doing!"

"Yes sir", replied Will in sigh. Will then took a deep breath.

_How can I do this in one day, I never used a sword before in my life, _thought Will. _I know I'll just pretend I'm playing with my electronic Star Wars Lightsaber back at home. _Will was then prepared to wield his sword.

"Up, down, low left, low right, up left, up right, and strike!" shouted Will as he did all the movements before Phoebus. "How 'bout that!"

"Quick, but not efficient", replied Phoebus.

"But you said… I was trying to be efficient!" Will shouted.

"Yes, but you were slow", replied Phoebus.

"Oh", said Will.

"Maybe you need a little enforced encouragement, try it again", said Phoebus.

"Okay", replied Will. Will prepared to wield his sword until Phoebus unexpectedly came after Will and tried to strike him on the head. Will saw this as he quickly blocked his head with his sword as his sword and Phoebus sword clashed. Phoebus then removed contact with his sword from Will's. "What the hell was that all about?" questioned Will.

"Enforced encouragement", replied Phoebus. "Now try again". Will prepared once more to wield his sword as Phoebus again tried to strike him, this time in the body as Will blocked downwards making his sword clash again with Phoebus'.

"Oh, I get it 'enforced encouragement'", said Will.

"Now you get the picture", said Phoebus. Phoebus removed contact again with his sword away from Will's. Soon Phoebus came again and tried to strike at Will this time at his legs and arms and Will blocked all of Phoebus' strikes. "Good, looks like you know what you're doing after all", said Phoebus as he complimented Will.

"Can we do it again, I want to make sure I really got this", said Will.

"As you wish", replied Phoebus.

Phoebus again tried to strike Will at all possible areas as Will blocked all of Phoebus' blows. Then will came up with a scheme and tried to kick Phoebus in the leg. Phoebus felt nothing but looked down, as Will took his sword and try to strike Phoebus in the side. Phoebus barely noticed as he backed away. Phoebus once again removed his sword from contact with Will's sword.

"Very impressive, it's like you have a lot of experience", said Phoebus. "And the way you tried to strike me, I'm impressed, it's a good thing you backed down at actually striking me seeing as this is only practice".

"Thanks", said Will. "Now, do I have to practice the offensive side of wielding a sword?"

"No, I think you pretty much have the hand of it", said Phoebus.

"Really?" asked Will.

"Yes, all you have to do is try to strike at your enemy, and on defense each enemy will have their own way of fighting, and you will need to figure out their fighting patterns in order to defend yourself and to strike", said Phoebus. "But since you're the Human and you know most or probably all of us, my guess is that on your journey towards Hellfire City, you'll know who to trust or not trust".

"You bet, I will", replied Will.

"Now Shang, I believe it's your turn with the boy", Phoebus told Shang.

"It's about time!" replied Shang. Shang got down from his horse and walked towards Will. " I do not think you will need a sword for this lesson".

"Oh", said Will.

"Don't worry, I'll hold on to it", Phoebus told Will. Will handed Phoebus his sword as he prepared to train with Shang.

"So Will, how well do you know martial arts, or in other words, how are you in hand to hand combat?" asked Shang.

"Well, I took karate for a short period of time, but I only got up to a yellow belt", confessed Will. "Yeah so I'm not really much of an expert".

"I see, well, let's just cover up some basics", replied Shang as he took off his battle armor into his robe and prepared to spar with Will as he signaled Will over. Will walked over to Shang. "I won't teach you much, but since I am a grand expert in martial arts combat in this world besides Mulan, I'm going to test you. Like what you just did with Phoebus I want you to block every one of my punches are we clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're clear, let's just get star… hey!" yelled Will as Shang suddenly began to strike him. Shang tried to punch every opening Will had as Will desperately tried to block all of them. Then Shang tried to come in with a kick as Will suddenly grabbed Shang's leg and threw him to the ground.

"Hey, not bad for a beginner", complimented Shang.

"Thanks", replied Will.

"Now try to hit me", said Shang.

"All right here we go!" shouted Will. Will got into his fighting stance, then screamed and ran over to Shang as he desperately tried to throw punches at him. Shang blocked all his punches until Will decided to give him a kick as Shang backed off. Will tried to deliver another kick as Shang backed off again. Finally Will got to the ground and swept Shang to the ground with his feet. "Wow, looks like I do remember a lot".

"Will, I'm very impressed", Shang stuttered as he tried to get back up. "Looks like you know more than we tried to teach you".

"Well coming from the human world, you kind of improvise", replied Will even though he knew he never really faced up to any danger at all while on Earth.

"Well it looks like Phoebus and I are done for today", said Shang.

"What that's it?" asked Will.

"Yes it is, and like I said earlier the more you experience on your journey to Hellfire City, the more you learn on how to defend yourself", said Phoebus. "The point of this training was to get your blood flowing and to have you be prepared to face against the Society and their minions. Think of it as some sort of pep exercise".

"Oh, so that was this was", stated Will.

Then a blue light coming from the bright ceiling of the stadium and descended before Will, Shang, and Phoebus' sight. The light turned into the Blue Fairy as she was prepared to take both Shang and Phoebus home.

"Are you two ready to go back?" asked the Blue Fairy.

"Yes Blue Fairy, we are ready", answered Phoebus. Phoebus and Shang then turned to Will. "Will, Shang and I cannot accompany you to Hellfire City because we have duties to protect our home since the Society is very active nowadays, so please rescue Quasimodo, for me, Esmeralda, Zephyr, and Madellaine, we all want to him to return safely to Paris."

"And will please help Mulan, it would mean so much to me and the Fa family", said Shang.

"Don't worry guys, I'll do my best", Will told Phoebus and Shang. Then the Blue Fairy waved her wand and soon her and the two captains were gone in a sparkle of dust.

"Now Chosen Human, it is my turn to teach you in the art of magic!" boomed Yen Sid's voice as he got up from his seat. Will turned around and saw Yen Sid standing looking at him sternly.

"Magic, I'm gonna learn magic too, sweet!" shouted Will. Will then began to hum the melody to "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" as he went over to Yen Sid to begin his new lesson.


	8. Lesson 2: Spells

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE ORB THAT KNOWS ALL

Ch. 8 Lesson #2: Spells

**DISCLAIMER: **I should have put one in the past chapters but I do not own any Disney Characters, which are already, owned by the Walt Disney Company, only my characters that I have created such as Will Davidson. These events are fiction; any other events or situations that involved real people living or dead is coincidental.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **FYI, the title of the story above has changed. I know the title is The Orb That Knows all and the past chapters may have said The Quest of Heroes, and that is because it was my working title and I copied and pasted each title on the document I wrote my chapters on, so I forgot to change it. Well to prevent any confusion I changed it now =) Enjoy this chapter and please review, thank you! Plus sorry for not uploading in a while, with schoolwork and all things are kinda hectic.

Yen Sid made his way to the center of the stadium where Will was. Yen Sid stood before Will, as he was ready to teach the Human the ways of magic.

"Wait, there's something I don't get how come I can have the ability to use magic, but nobody else in this world can?" asked Will.

"This is because they would either have to be made sorcerers, wizards, or any other type of spell caster, or they would need to somebody as vital to us like Mickey, for he had learn how to use spells and I had to teach him to be sorcerer", answered Yen Sid. "And since you are the Chosen Human such as Walt Disney once was you are able to use magic, so it is vital for you to learn spells and charms that will help overcome your enemies".

"Well don't worry sir I promise I won't make any more brooms come to life and it gets all Titanic in here", said Will.

"I sure you won't", replied Yen Sid. "But your lesson will only be brief like the one you had with Captain Phoebus and Captain Li Shang, I will be teaching you the ways of the Elemental Spells".

"Elemental Spells?" asked Will.

"Like the four main elements, fire, wind, water, and earth", replied Yen Sid.

"Oh, I see what you mean", said Will. "Can I kick major butt with these spells"

"Yes, you may be able to have some advantage over your enemies", answered Yen Sid.

"Yeah!" shouted Will. "Wait what do you mean "some" advantage?"

"Well, let's look at reality, there will be some enemies weaker than you, some enemies stronger", said Yen Sid. "But these spells will help you to defend against them or cause distractions. But before we begin…" Yen Sid motioned his hands and out of a poof of his magic he was holding a hot dog.

"A hot dog?" questioned Will.

"Yes, I believe you humans in your world eat these roasted meat covered in buns", said Yen Sid. "Do you want it?"

"Well, don't mind if I do", said Will as he took the hot dog from Yen Sid. Will took a bite out of the hot dog, as he stood there frozen. He slowly chewed on it for a while and swallowed.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" asked Yen Sid.

"Yeah it's cold", replied Will.

"Then warm it", answered Yen Sid.

"Well how, there's no microwave or oven around so what do I do?" questioned Will.

"Use a Fire Spell", answered Yen Sid. Yen Sid then snapped his fingers as Will's bitten hot dog disappeared from his hands and a stack of firewood appeared in the stadium before their eyes. "Start a fire and use it to warm your food".

"But how do you use a Fire Spell?" asked Will.

"It is simple all you need to do is think of something warm, imagine the warmest most heated object you have ever came across", answered Yen Sid. "Then after yell…_Flargo jaculator_!" shouted Yen Sid as he blew fire from this mouth and started a fire on the placed firewood. "Simple". Yen Sid then snapped his fingers and stopped the firewood from burning as his magic doused the fire.

"That does seem simple, okay let me have a shot", said Will. He quickly thought of something that he came across being hot and finally began to try the spell "PYRO!" Will had shouted and as he tried to blow from his mouth, nothing happened. Will took a breather and tried blowing once more and nothing still happened as Yen Sid rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe it's not that simple".

"You are not focusing enough, you need to imagine something better, what do you know that is hot in temperature, try to imagine yourself surrounded by that heat an what affect it will have on you", said Yen Sid.

"Okay, something warm, something extremely incredibly warm", said Will as he closed his eyes and was thinking. He pictured himself back at home in New York chewing on a hot and fresh Brooklyn style pizza, then he pictured himself feeling the incredibly warm smog coming from the school bus surrounding him while we waited for the bus to pick him up and go to school. Finally he thought of the sun, the warm days that New York had especially in the summer, he then imagined what would it be like if he was actually near the sun. Will then opened his eyes and decided to try the spell once more "_Flargo jaculator_!" Will then blew a scorches of fire from his mouth like a flamethrower an started the fire on the firewood. "Whoa!" exclaimed Will. "I did it, I actually did it! I blew fire! Like a friggin' dragon!"

"Impressive", complimented Yen Sid. Yen Sid snapped his fingers and made Will's bitten hot dog appear in his hands again.

"Well thank you", said Will when he received the hot dog from Yen Sid. Will took his hot dog over to the burning fire and as the hot dog quickly warmed over and Will ate it. "Ah, that's delicious".

"_Aqua procella_!" Yen Sid's voiced boomed as suddenly a huge splash of water had hit Will and doused the fire. "Hey, was that you?" Will turned to Yen Sid.

"Sorry, but that should be a hint for you, because you are good in the Fire Spell, now it is time for the Water Spell", said Yen Sid.

"Let me guess, I have to think of something wet, extremely wet?" questioned Will. "You know these spells seem really easy to do".

"Remember these spells are only basic and to be used to simply defend yourself against your enemies and help you to survive throughout your journey", said Yen Sid. "So yes, they all are easy to learn and use, I just want you to be able to control them and get used to them."

"Sounds reasonable", replied Will. "Now teach me how to do the Water Spell"

"All right, as you have already guessed you have to think of something wet, cold, and/or damp", said Yen Sid. "Then you motion your hands like this…" Yen Sid rolled his arms "Then push your palms back…" Yen Sid pushed his palms back, "Then immediately pushed them forward, and yell…_Aqua procella_!" and then a huge sprouts of water came pouring out of Yen Sid's palms.

"Whoa, that must be like 700 gallons of water right there, let me try!" exclaimed Will. Will rolled his arms and pushed his palms back. "Cold, wet, damp, cold, wet , damp", Will had whispered to himself. Will thought of the cold beach near Manhattan, and cold rainy seasons that New York would have. Will finally yelled "_Aqua procella!"_ as gallons of water poured right out of his hands wetting the stadium before him. "Cool, now I won't ever be thirsty on my journey, as long as I don't accidentally rocket myself into the air with all this water coming out of my hands".

"You truly are a fast learner Chosen Human, I see a lot of potential in you", Yen Sid told Will.

"Thanks", Will responded. "Now let me guess what's next the Earth Spell then Wind Spell, right?"

"Yes, let's try the Wind Spell", said Yen Sid. "The Wind Spell is not necessarily used just to defend against your enemies, but it is useful in levitation".

"Levitation?" questioned Will. "Like to pick stuff up without touching it and floating in mid-air that sort of levitation?"

"Exactly, for example…" Yen Sid said before he swung two of his fingers and pointed to Will. "_Ventus levitation!"_

Suddenly Will felt a gust of wind that was right beneath him. The wind then slowly started to pick him up as he felt the cold breeze going through his jeans .

"Whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Will. "Uh… the wind is picking me up!"

"Of course this is what the Wind Spell does", explained Yen Sid. "You may use it to levitate yourself and or others to high places and it may help you get a hand on faraway objects, and as well you can use it to push enemies aside".

"Oh so it's like the Force", said Will.

"The what you said?" asked Yen Sid.

"The Force, you know, Star Wars, may the force be with you", explained Will but all he received was a confused look from Yen Sid. "That's right you guys don't really know quite about that, but that's strange they have a Star Wars ride at Disneyland".

Yen Sid slowly began to lower Will down as he motioned his hands lower and lower. Finally Will's feet landed firmly on the ground.

"Now I know what it feels like to be lifted up by a tornado", said Will. "Okay in order to get this thing right I have to um… think of something windy, cold, or something to do with air right?"

"Correct", replied Yen Sid.

"Okay, here we go", said Will. Will stretched his arms out and opened the palm of his hands and closed his eyes. He pictured and pretended to feel the different breezes of New York, first the cold and always heavy windstorms during fall and winter, the calm and subtle breeze of spring, and the nice, gentle, and sometimes breezy wind of summer. He also pictured feeling the breeze coming through the fan and air conditioner in his apartment during those extremely hot summer days. Will finally opened his eyes and spun his fingers and pointed to his feet. "_Ventus levitation!"_

Then the spell had worked as Will was slowly picking himself up from the ground.

"Wow, this is amazing, I can practically fly!" exclaimed. Will.

"Yes, but you would need trust and a little bit of pixie dust to do that" stated Yen Sid.

"Right", replied Will. Will then motioned his hands downward to lower himself to the ground. Will had then successfully landed. "Ok, three down, one to go!"

"Finally we can continue on to the last spell, The Earth Spell", said Yen Sid.

"So what can I do with the Earth Spell?" asked Will.

"With the Earth Spell, you can easily cause a small quake and crack open the earth to create pitfalls for your enemies to fall into", answered Yen Sid. "You must first think about what reminds you of the earth and land, then you hit the earth with the palm of your hand and say…" Yen Sid lifted his hand and quickly hit his palm on the surface of the stadium and finally shouted out "_Terra puter!"_ The earth before him began to shake and crack slowly as the cracks became bigger and bigger until finally stopping and making an enormous pitfall at the end of the cracks.

"Radical", whispered Will. "I know that phrase is dated but still radical"

"Now you try, see if you can master this last spell", said Yen Sid.

"I'm ready to go!" shouted Will. Will then closed his eyes and imagined the hard concrete that he would walk on in New York City, when he played on the playground during recess, and when he saw those young men playing basketball in the courts near the apartments. He heard the concrete shake and break whenever construction workers would drill into it and pictured a whole landscape of endless mountains as he pictured himself soaring through those mountains some plain, some green, and some covered in snow and how the grass and snow stuck to the hard earth that made up those mountains. Will opned his eyes, lifted his hand up in the air and slammed his palm on the ground and shouted "_Terra puter!" _The earth had shook and cracked before Will and even though the cracks were not as big as when Yen Sid did the spell, it still worked as the earth still separated and the cracks began to grow bigger as at the end, the cracks made a fairly sized pitfall. "How was that?" Will asked.

"Chosen Human, you have impressed me, so it obviously seems that you are ready", answered Yen Sid.


	9. Day 1: Setting Off

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE ORB THAT KNOWS ALL

Ch 9. Setting Off

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Disney Characters, which are already, owned by the Walt Disney Company, only my characters that I have created such as Will Davidson. These events are fiction; any other events or situations that involved real people living or dead is coincidental.

The next morning soon arrived and even though the Disney Domain was in its darkest era, the sun shined to help start Will's new adventure. Will in the meantime was pacing the hall waiting for his items to be prepared for his journey. He then saw a still broomstick lying in a corner and decided to pick it up and play with it.

"So Aladdin I see Jafar got your girl again, don't worry" said Will as he did kung fu cries and other random battle cries while flailing the broomstick. "Ursula, you fat ugly sea witch, let go my Ariel! Hiyaaa wa hiyaa! Oh, Maleficent you want some of me , you wanna mess with me, oh I see you turned into a dragon, well guess what I ain't afraid of no dragon! Hiyaa wa hiyaa!" Suddenly Will heard someone clearing their throat. Will looked the other way and saw Yen Sid standing at the other side of room. "Mr. Yen Sid, um… huh?" The broom Will was holding suddenly grew arms and flailed them. It was one of Yen Sid's enchanted broomsticks and as Will let it go, the broom shook his arms at Will as if it were scolding him. "Sorry" Will apologized to the broomstick as it swept away. "Um… how long you were you standing there?"

"Just as you decided to pick up one my brooms", answered Yen Sid.

"Oh", whispered Will.

"Chosen Human, are you ready to start your quest?" asked Yen Sid.

"Um… I've been ready", answered Will.

"Then follow me", Yen Sid said as he led Will the two large front doors leading outside. The enormous door slowly opened as the daylight crept it's way through the hallway. The doors finally opened as Yen Sid and Will walked outside together to meet Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Pluto, The Fairies, Merlin, Kovu and Kiara, and Jiminy Cricket meet him outside. He also saw four new but familiar faces, Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck next to a yellow car and his nephews Huey, Louie, and Dewey. Minnie was also standing near a beautiful white horse and a golden yellow mane.

"I see everyone came out for the good-bye party", said Will.

"We want to wish you luck on your adventure Will", said Minnie.

"To make sure you're prepared, ah yuck!" giggled Goofy.

"To make sure you know your way" said Donald.

"Here is map", said Daisy as he handed Will a map of the Disney Domain. Will opened the map and took a look at it.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" exclaimed Will. Will was amazed about the incredible detail of the map. He saw on the map of landscapes and landmarks, from Pride Rock to the Notre Dame to royal castles to even Halloween Town, and the land even had its own United States. Will then noticed something. "Hey, I know this map, it looks like the Disneyland one!"

"Exactly, Walt Disney purposely did that so when the Human, which is you, finally visited the theme park, they will get used to area and land", Yen Sid.

"I see so here in the middle is where all the enchanted forests and kingdoms are, if you go head north through the forests you'll eventually end up in Toontown where Mickey and the others live. Then if you go west you'll end up in the deep jungles and exotic forests, savannahs, and the desert areas, and finally in the southeast if you cross the ocean from here you eventually get to the United States", said Will.

"Correct", answered Yen Sid.

"And here in the far in the mid-east if you cross the seas from Ariel and Eric's castle you'll get to…" Will paused and noticed the landscape that stood near the middle of the map. "Bald Mountain".

"I see you recognize it", said Yen Sid.

"Yeah the darkened shading of the mountain and the intimidating look of it is a dead giveaway", said Will.

"Yes but you need not to concern yourself with that at the moment", answered Yen Sid. "Now listen carefully your journey will start here as you cross west here through the forest and jungles and you will need to cross the desert to get to the city of Agrabah where you will retrieve the Golden Scab from the Sultan", Yen Sid told Will. "The Scab will then…"

"Lead me to the Cave of Wonders…" Will interrupted Yen Sid until he noticed what he just said. "Sorry".

"The Society has trapped the Genie into his lamp once again, so in order for his magic to aid you on your journey you need to…" Yen Sid told Will until he was interrupted yet again.

"Go into the Cave of Wonders and use the Genie's wishes…" Will said until he noticed he interrupted Yen Sid again. "Sorry, sorry, Disney nerd".

"It's fine you are the Human after all", Yen Sid told Will. "Scrooge McDuck will accompany you on your journey".

"He will?" asked Will.

Scrooge then walked towards Will to introduce himself .

"Scrooge McDuck, richest duck in Duckberg at your service", said Scrooge in his thick Scottish accent. Then appearing beneath Scrooge's top hat was Jiminy Cricket.

"And me too serve as your guide", said Jiminy Cricket. "Oh and guess who else".

A sparkles of yellow dust suddenly flew out from one of the tower's windows and landed on Will's shoulders. It was the pixie Tinker Bell.

"Hey, Tinker Bell… Tinker Bell?" said Will. "Wait a minute wouldn't this journey be a lot quicker if we used Tinker Bell's magic to fly to Hellfire City and back?"

"I was just getting to how you would reach the city", Yen Sid told Will. "Unfortunately it will be impossible to get there because even though the city is not marked on the map it lies somewhere on the sea and the only way to get in is from underwater. Besides, without Peter Pan who is the only one who knows how to use Tinker Bell's magic it is hopeless".

"That's right, Peter Pan is one of the heroes I gottta rescue, huh?" asked Will.

Yen Sid then nodded his head in reply.

"Oh, well, how do I get to Hellfire City if it's through underwater then?" asked Will.

"You will need to obtain the Keys of Sins, the keys that will unlock the closed cavern beneath the sea that will make you enter into Hellfire City", said Yen Sid. "The Lust Key which is located in the Palace of Justice in Paris, The Gluttony Key which is located in the Elephant Graveyard in the Pride Lands, The Greed Key which so happens to be in the Cave of Wonders along with the Genie's Lamp, The Sloth Key which is located somewhere on Pleasure Island, The Wrath Key which is located in Prince Adam's Castle, The Envy Key which is in Halloween Town, and the Pride Key which is located in Pride Rock again in the Pride Lands. "

"Interesting the seven keys are named after the Seven Deadly Sins", said Will. "But again I'll be all over the place, are you sure this journey is gonna be forty days and nights?"

"In order to cross the oceans to get to Pleasure Island and Hellfire City, a port is near Paris where Scrooge will take you to his submarine", said Yen Sid.

"A submarine cool, I've never been in a submarine before, is it huge?" Will asked Scrooge.

"Have you ever been in Air Force One?" asked Scrooge.

"Um… no, but I heard it's big!" exclaimed Will.

"It's as big as that!" replied Scrooge.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Will. "Oh and I almost forgot to ask, what's with the horse you have here Minnie".

"Oh, this is Diana, she will be your steed for the journey", said Minnie.

"She's beautiful", said Will. Will walked towards Diana to pet her. "Hi Diana my name is Will" Will gently rested his hand on Diana as he petted her on the head. Diana seemed to like Will's hands rubbing her head and touching her mane softly. Diana then licked Will's hand in a way of saying hello as Will giggled. Diana whinnied as laughter in reply. "Thanks Minnie" Will said.

"It's the least I can do for agreeing to go on this adventure", said Minnie. "I just can't thank you enough Will and be careful".

"Oh and we almost forgot", said Flora. "Girls" Flora called the other two Good Fairies Fauna and Merryweather. Fauna then waved her wand and a sword appeared in Will's hand.

"The Sword of Truth", said Fauna.

Merryweather then waved her wand and a shield appeared in Will's other arm. "And the Shield of Virtue", said Merryweather.

"Wow, Prince Phillip's weapons, the ones he used to fight Maleficent!" exclaimed Will. Will then showed a sudden frown and sulked his head.

"Will, what's wrong?" asked Daisy.

"It's just that I've been given this responsibility and all this power in just a moment", said Will. "What if I'm not who guys think I am, what if I fail and don't get the heroes and princesses back in time, what if just one simple bad guy completely annihilates me, then what?

"Will, the road will be a bumpy one and you will meet a lot of nasty foes", said Merlin. "But we know that you can do it"

"Always be on your feet overcome your prey", Kovu advised.

"And when you sneak up on them it doesn't heard to be a little quiet while you do it", Kiara also advised.

"Funny coming from you, you should tell that to yourself more often when you go hunt", said Kovu.

"Hey!" scolded Kiara.

Will chuckled. "Thanks guys", he said. "Don't worry I'll try… no DO my best tp get the keys to Hellfire City and I'll bring everyone back I promise". Will reached his hand outwards. Then Minnie stepped forwards to touch his hand. After that Goofy, then Daisy, Donald, Scrooge, the three nephews, Merlin, the fairies, Jiminy Cricket even came down from Scrooge's head to lend his small hand, Tinker Bell joined her small hand as well, Kovu and Kiara reached their paws out, and even Pluto reached his paw.

"And we have news, we're joining the ride too!" exclaimed Louie.

"Oh no you don't you're staying right here with Yen Sid and Donald!" scolded Scrooge.

"Please Uncle Scrooge", begged Huey.

"Yeah, please Uncle Scrooge!" begged Dewey.

"Please!" begged suddenly all three.

"No, it's too dangerous!" scolded Scrooge.

"Boys, listen to Uncle Scrooge and behave!" scolded Donald.

"C'mon guys this bitter argument is not helping the moment", said Daisy.

"Sorry", Donald, Scrooge, and their nephews apologized in unison.

"Besides, isn't it Will's choice to decide?" said Daisy as everyone looked towards Will.

"Hm… I don't know the journey will be dangerous for you youngsters I guess", said Will.

"C'mon Will say yes!" begged Louie.

"Yeah say yes!" begged Dewey.

"Well?" Scrooge asked Will.

"Um… I guess it's all right with me", said Will.

"Hooray!" the three ducks cheered in unison.

Will then looked towards Yen Sid. "Well aren't you gonna show your support".

Yen Sid gave Will a smile and joined his hands with the others. "Chosen Human, you will be excellent" Yen Sid told Will.

Will was soon off on Diana and Scrooge was in his car with his nephews following will as all of them including Jiminy and Tinker Bell waved bye to the other Disneys staying back at the tower alongside Yen Sid.

"Good luck Will, take care and be careful!" shouted Minnie.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be okay!" Will shouted back. Will then shook the reins attached to Diana. "Let's speed it up Diana ya… whoa!" Will shouted as Diana galloped off.

"Hold on Will my car, doesn't have that much horsepower!" Scrooge called after Will.

"Yeehah!" shouted Huey, Louie, and Dewey in unison as the seven adventurers sped off into the open land.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Will's father Mr. Davidson was having a living nightmare as he searched all over Disneyland for Will. He went back and forth running up to each person he could find and asking "Have you seen my son?" "Have you seen my son Will, William Davidson?" and he would just receive "No's", head shakes, looks, and even people saying "Why on earth would you lose your kid in a place like this". Mr. Davidson was soon getting tired and impatient. He even interrupted the Jedi Academy show in Tommorowland and asked the cast member who was playing a Stormtrooper and asked "Have you seen my son Will, William Davdison" as he showed the Stormtrooper Will's photo in Mr. Davidson's wallet.

The Stormtrooper just replied "What do I look like pal, a babysitter?" as the Stormtrooper shook his head.

Mr. Davdison then walked away. "Okay Damien just stay calm, Will will eventually turn out", Mr. Davidson.

Then he heard a small voice. "Dad", said the voice.

Mr. Davidson then turned around and hugged the unknown boy. "Will!" screamed Mr. Davidson as he hugged the boy. "Son, I've been looking all over for you!"

"You're not my dad!" said the boy.

"What!" Mr. Davidson exclaimed. He stopped hugging the boy and noticed it was an unfamiliar African-American boy. "You're not Will".

"And you're not my dad!" shouted the boy.

"Then who.." whispered Mr. Davidson until he heard a booming voice yell at him.

"Hey punk!" shouted a booming voice of a man. The boy turned around and saw a man who was almost dressed completely like Mr. Davidson as the boy ran to the man and hugged him.

"Daddy!" the boy screamed.

"Why were you touchin' my kid punk, huh!" the man yelled.

"Oh listen sir, this was a huge misunderstanding you see I thought your son was my son", said Mr. Davidson as he was trying to apologize.

"Daddy, that man touched my butt!" screamed the boy as everyone around him who heard that gasped in horror as the boy's father's head swelled like a tomato and was unleashing his rage.

"What!" screamed the man as he stomped his way towards Mr. Davidson

"Hey listen I didn't touch you're kid's backside okay, I just want to look for my son, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, I really am buddy", said Mr. Davidson.

"You little son of a…" shouted the man as that's what Mr. Davidson heard right before the man punched him out cold.


	10. Day 2: The Dwarves

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE ORB THAT KNOWS ALL

Ch 10. The Dwarves'Cottage

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Disney Characters, which are already, owned by the Walt Disney Company, only my characters that I have created such as Will Davidson. These events are fiction; any other events or situations that involved real people living or dead is coincidental.

It was nearing sunset when Will and the others where traveling through the deep enchanted forest. The eerie part of it was, there were no living beings in sight besides Will, Diana, Scrooge and his nephews, Jiminy who stayed on top of Scrooge's head below his top hat, and Tinker Bell flying through the forest following the group. Will had noticed this because he knew most of the time when there is a Disney film set in the forest there are sure to be lovable and cuddly forest creatures to inhabit it, but not this time. The forests were too quiet and the animals must be hiding in fear from the Society.

"It sure his quiet", said Will.

"Too quiet my boy", responded Scrooge from his car.

"How cliché" responded Will. Suddenly Will began to yawn. "You know guys it's getting awfully late and we've been traveling for hours, I think we should find a place to rest up for the night".

"Yeah Uncle Scrooge, I'm tired!" whined Huey.

"Me too", whined Dewey

"Me three", whined Louie.

"Remind me again Will, why you let them tag along?" questioned Scrooge.

"Hey we need all the voluntary help we can get", answered Will. As Will and Diana continued to stroll on, Will spotted something familiar as he came closer to a cave. "Wait a minute, I know this place", Will said to himself. Will neared the cave even closer and stood next to a small wooden door and giving way the exact location, a small gold key hung next to the door. "Of course, do you guys know where we are? This is the Dwarves' Diamond Mine! You know Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy, Bashful, and Sleepy! This is where they mine their diamonds! That means their cottage must be nearby we got shelter! C'mon Diana, ya!" Will lashed Diana's reigns as she turned around and started to gallop on ahead of Scrooge and the others. Tinker Bell flew off with great speed following Will.

"Hold your horses boy, literally, wait for me!" Scrooge shouted after Will as he slammed his webbed feet against the pedal and sped off after Will. The three boys just cheered in excitement as they felt the rush of Scrooge speeding after Will.

"Easy Scrooge, I don't know how much longer I can hold on", said Jiminy.

Will soon recognized the area as he rode on Diana. It was the same exact route that the dwarves took when they were going home and sang "Heigh Ho".

"_Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to the Dwarves' cottege we… _goooo!" Will sang then screamed when Diana jumped over the log the Dwarves would walk on to cross the creek. Diana then landed firmly on the ground with her feet. Will sat up on top of Diana still had a face as to say that "his whole life flashed right in front of his eyes". "Geez, you're a uneasy one", Will told Diana. Diana just whinnied in laughter. Will soon saw Scrooge who was just barely reaching the log and was on the opposite side of Will.

"Hold on boys, this going to get bumpy" Scrooge warned his nephews. Scrooge then floored it as the wheels of the car revved up on the muddy ground and the car drove swiftly on the narrow log but the three boys felt as if the car was almost flying over it instead. Scrooge eventually slowed down until he got to the other side where Will was. Scrooge looked at Will with a "Don't you dare do that ever again" look "Boy, do you know how pricey gas is out here?"

"Oh c'mon, it can't be as bad as the real world", remarked Will.

Soon Will and Scrooge got closer to the Dwarves' Cottage and Will could have spotted it from a distance.

"There it is guys, we're almost there!" exclaimed Will. This had to be the most exciting thing in Will's life. He was about to meet the Seven Dwarves, several of the beloved and well-known Disney characters, or Disneys! Questions flowed through Will's head and he started think of what he should ask them and was their point of view like when they first met Snow White.

Suddenly the group heard a bloodcurdling howl.

"Um… what was that?" whimpered Will as he cringed in fear.

The group then heard low menacing growls.

"Louie, I hope that was your stomach", Huey said to Louie.

"Whatever it is, we got to watch out and peel our eyes open", said Scrooge cautiously.

"Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's our silly old imaginato…" said Will but before he could finish something heavy pounced on top Will knocking him off Diana. Then Diana whinnied and hind her legs in fear. Will noticed something on top of him as he coughed and slowly opened his eyes as he felt a small drop of saliva pour down his forehead. What he saw when he opened his eyes was a wolf, and not just any wolf, it was one of the wolves from Beauty and the Beast. Will then screamed in fear. "Um…nice doggie, nice good doggie". The wolf suddenly barked at Will as he tried desperately to cover himself.

"Hey pooch!" yelled Scrooge. The wolf then turned around and started to growl at Scrooge. "Yeah you, you dirty mangy mutt, leave the boy alone!" Scrooge then took out his cane and started to point it towards the wolf as he were about to jab it. Then suddenly out of nowhere about six more wolves jumped out of the bushes barking and growling at Will and the gang.

"Guys, I think we're dog chow!" cried Huey.

"Wait, a minute why are we here playing damsel in distress, I've got magic!" exclaimed Will as he got up. "Hey!" Will yelled at the wolves. "Who's up for some hot dogs! _ Flargo jaculator!_" Will yelled as he tried to blow fire from his mouth… but nothing happened. "What the heck?"

"Lad, this ain't no time to be blowing out candles, cause it ain't your birthday!" yelled Scrooge.

"I could've sworn… okay then who's up to catch some killer waves…_Aqua procella_!" yelled Will as he motioned his arms to do the spell but no water came out of his palms. "But, what's going on?" Will then tried to do other spells. "Um…_Ventus levitation, Terra puter_?"

The wolves then started to share annoyed looks at each other and the three nephews simultaneously rubbed their right hand against their heads.

"Were roast duck", said Huey.

"You can say that again", said Dewey.

"Yeah", said Louie.

"It doesn't matter I have a sword!" Will exclaimed triumphantly as he took out the Sword of Truth that the good fairies gave him from its sheath.

"Hooray", said the three nephews sarcastically.

"Back, back, I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" Will yelled at the wolves. One of the wolves just nabbed the sword right out of Will's hand and growled. "Okay, now I'm afraid!"

"Yes, why were you chosen again?" questioned Scrooge.

"Well, looks like this is it guys", said Will frighten.

"There's ought to be something else we can do", said Jiminy.

Three wolves were facing Will and Diana and the other three faced Scrooge and his nephews. The wolves were about to lunge onto their prey but suddenly random weapons and mining tools were thrown at them. This threw off the wolves as everyone turned around and saw the Seven Dwarves standing there ready to hurl more weapons at the wolves.

"You mangy mutts, get, get, you dirty animals!" one of the dwarves scolded obviously being Grumpy.

The wolves then whimpered and howled as they ran off into the forest.

"Well that as surely close", said Happy.

Will couldn't believe his eyes when he laid eyes on the dwarves for the first time. _I am looking at Disney icons… I think I'm gonna faint, _thought Will.

"You guys… guys… guys… o… o… kay there?" asked Doc.

"Your timing is impeccable as always Doc" Scrooge complained.

"You would've been roasted mallard, you idiot!" scolded Grumpy.

"You be quiet!" Scrooge scolded Grumpy pointing his cane at the dwarf.

"They're really alike", said Bashful as he giggled.

"Besides, it wasn't entirely my fault, the boy here looks like he hadn't paid attention to Master Yen Sid's magic lessons!" yelled Scrooge.

"I did too, I just didn't know what came over me", Will answered back.

"How does something come over ya?" questioned Grumpy.

"Who is he though?" asked Sneezy.

"This is the Human", Scrooge said as he introduced Will to the dwarves.

"The Human!" screamed all the dwarves simultaneously.

"Human, he ain't no Human!" Grumpy ranted. "If he was the Human, he would of fought off those mangy wolves minutes ago!"

"Of course he's the human Grumpy!" scolded Doc. "How… how… ru… ru… rude of us Your Greatness, to not introduce ourselves".

"It's okay, I know all you guys anyway", said Will. "You're Doc".

"Why… why… why… no… no… yes… yes I am… your …Your Greatness", said Doc.

"You're Happy", said Will as he pointed to Happy.

"Yep, that's me!" giggled Happy.

"You're Bashful", said Will pointing to Bashful.

"Oh gosh, I'm meeting the Human", said Bashful as his face turned red and hid in his long gray beard.

"You're Sleepy", Will pointed to Sleepy as the dwarf yawned and lazily waved.

"You're…" said Will pointing to Sneezy, but the dwarf was getting ready to sneeze as both Happy and Dopey covered his nose. "Sneezy", continued Will.

"Thanks" Sneezy told Happy and Dopey. "AA-CHOOOO!" sneezed Sneezy.

"I know who you are, you're definitely Dopey", Will said pointing to Dopey who waved and went to shake Will's hand.

"And you, you are most definitely Grumpy!" Will laughed

"He sure is!" laughed Happy as he started to bust out in laughter as Will and the others including the dwarves joined in the laughter.

"Yeah yeah funny!" yelled Grumpy. "What's your name making mine so hilarious!"

"My names is William Davidson, but you can just call me Will" Will told the dwarves.

"Okay okay, 'nuf with the chit chat, we better get in that cottage before the Society finds us!" yelled Scrooge.

"That's right, we better go inside", said Doc. Will, Scrooge and his nephews, and the dwarves walked inside the cottage for safety. Will found that the cottage was surprisingly clean. He'd think with Snow White living with her Prince, the place would be upside down again. They even cooked their own meals now.

"You guys cleaned the place or something?" asked Will.

"Yep, ever since Snow White lived with the Prince", replied Happy.

"In remembrance of how she changed our lives", said Sneezy.

"Now that she's been taken by the Society, we miss our dear Snow White even more", said Doc.

Dopey then began to sob and eventually bawled on Grumpy's shoulders.

"Would you all stop it and man up!" scolded Grumpy. "It's hard enough to have Snow White gone, I don't need to listen to you idiots boo hoo all day!"

"Why, they're gonna make you cry too?" teased Scrooge.

"No!" Grumpy yelled at Scrooge. Grumpy then turned around, wiped his eyes and nose a little, sniffled, and turned back around. "I'm too old for that".

"Wow, it's just so neat to finally meet you guys, I barely started my journey and I am already seeing familiar faces!" exclaimed Will.

"Oh gosh", giggled Bashful.

"Aw man, why are we standing around just talking like a bunch of grown ups, I'm starving!" cried Huey.

"Me too!" Dewey and Louie cried simultaneously.

"Would you boys behave!" scolded Scrooge.

"So that's why ya'll came here huh, to pick at our food!" yelled Grumpy.

"Now… now… now… now Grumpy, be more hospitable than that", Doc told Grumpy.

"Actually we just came for shelter for tonight", answered Will.

"Oh good, good, feel free stay Your Greatness, let's see, Scrooge can sleep in Happy's bed, the three boys can sleep in Sneezy, Dopey, and Bashful's bed, and you can sleep in Grumpy's", said Doc.

"WHAT!" shouted Grumpy.

"Thanks", said Will.

Later that evening everyone gathered around the table and ate the delicious stew that Snow White would use to make for the dwarves.

"Boy this is good!" exclaimed Will.

"You said it brother!" exclaimed Huey.

"I didn't say anything", said Dewey.

"Me neither", said Louie.

"Yep, it's from Snow White herself, it's her recipe", said Doc.

"The name Snow White brings tears to my eye", sobbed Bashful.

"Oh, not this again!" whined Grumpy.

"So, why didn't the Society take you, weren't you the ones kind of responsible for that nasty Queen Grimhilde's fate?" asked Scrooge.

"It was that old hag's old fault!" yelled Grumpy.

"No, she always wanted to go after Snow White and her Prince, the Society paid no attention to us", said Happy. "But it isn't safe outside anymore, we can't even go mining without one of the Society's minions coming after us."

"Yeah, but you guys dealt with those wolves back there", said Will.

"Yeah well, those were just mangy dogs, there's more where they came from, and we don't want to find out", retorted Grumpy.

Will suddenly knew that Grumpy was right. There were tons of Disney Villains in the past that probably made up the Society and so there must be more henchmen as well.

"So you all leave… leave… leaving tomorrow?" Doc worriedly asked.

"Yeah, first thing in the morning, we have to", said Will to Doc. "Sorry"

"Oh no Your Greatness, that's fine, we all wish you luck to rescue Snow White and bring her home to us", said Doc.

"Thanks", said Will. But Will still felt that uncomforting level whenever a Disney wished him luck or had hope in him in rescuing their heroes. _Didn't they see what happened back there with my spells, _Will thought. _If only Yen Sid where here with me._

_But I am here_, said a voice in Will's head.

_Wha… Yen Sid, _Will said to the other voice in his head.

_Yes Chosen One it is I, _Yen Sid said.

_Where are you… how are you doing that_, said Will.

_I am using telepathy Will, to communicate with you_, said Yen Sid. _Listen Will the reason why the spells did not work is that you had to much fear within you._

_Are you telling me I was afraid_, said Will.

_You know, you were there weren't you, _answered Yen Sid.

_Look I didn't know, I knew I was brave at the time but…_ said Will.

_You weren't, _answered Yen Sid. _Listen Will you must not be afraid especially when others are around you, your fear might influence them to fear as well. The spells will not work if you fear._

_I'm sorry okay, I knew I wasn't cut out for this, _said Will.

_I have news, I have contacted Mickey earlier and told him you were on your way to rescue him and others, so they know you're coming, _said Yen Sid

_WHAT, why did you go and do that, while you're at it why didn't you go and tell Simba that his dad isn't really dead or some… I'm sorry it's just, I have too much to worry about right now_, said Will.

_I understand, I will leave you in peace, farewell and good luck Chosen One,_ said Yen Sid as he finished his telepathy.

_I really wish people would stop telling me good luck, _thought Will.

"Will, Will!" yelled Huey.

"Huh?" said Will finally back in his senses.

"Are you okay you've been staring out in space for the past five miuntes", said Huey.

"Yeah your food's getting cold", said Dewey.

"Food wastin' brat!" sneered Grumpy.

"Oh, sorry", said Will. They finally continued to eat their dinner.

That night Will had trouble sleeping and thought about what Yen Sid said. He shouldn't fear but it was hard. Will was not really the courageous type. How was he ever going to defend himself and other if cannot be to save his life, courageous, he thought. That night Will dreamt he was in an almost endless tunnel with a door at the far end. The tunnel was pitch black and underneath Will's feet was a note. Will picked up the note and read it.

"_If you want to return home, reach for the key out in the next room"_

"Home, I can go home to dad", said Will. Will then walked all the way to the end of the tunnel and came to the door. Above the door it read "Hall of Heroes". "This must be an interesting room", said Will. But as Will opened the doors, the room was far from what Will had expected, because the sight was very gruesome. It was a dark and gloomy hallway filled with cases of decapitated heads of the famous Disney heroes and princesses. He saw almost everybody, Aladdin, the Beast, Cinderella, Ariel, Peter Pan, you name them. There heads were put in separate glass cases and all of their eyes were closed. And as Will looked up at the ceiling he saw an even more horrifying image, a painting of almost all the Disney Villains, including Chernabog, looking down with devilish grins at their accomplishments. Will walked slowly through the hall and finally got to the end still horrified at the scenery. At the end was a glass case holding Mickey's head and above that, all they way to the top was a case holding Simba's head. But inside Simba's case was they key to help Will go home. There was a ladder to help Will climb.

"No need to fear Will, this isn't real, this is probably one of the Society's tricks", Will told himself.

Will used the ladder to climb up to Simba's case. Will finally got there and slowly opened the case. The key was right there behind Simba's head. Will reached for the key. His hand almost neared and touched the key until…ROAR! Simba's head had awakened as Will screamed in fear and fell all the way to the bottom. Simba then opened his eyes and soon one after the other; the other heads awakened and opened their eyes as well, and lastly in front of Will, Mickey opened his.

"Will, why do you abandon us?" Simba questioned. "Look what you've done to us!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" cried Will.

"Liar!" Will heard Ariel's voice cry from the other side of the room. "You're nothing but a coward Will, you're a lying coward! Liar!" Soon Ariel began to repeat the word "liar" and "coward" and soon the other heroes and princesses joined her in repeatedly shouting those words at Will. Will soon heard voices throughout the room, almost every character he became to love and grew up with suddenly hated him and calling him names like the other children at his school who would tease him. Will covered his ears to try and not hear anymore.

"No, no, no, this isn't real none of it is, I just want to go back home!" and as Will said this, the heads began to shout louder to prove their statements. As Will looked up he saw probably and even more frightening image. The Disney Villains on the ceiling then began to smile even more devilishly and were looking straight at Will. The painting soon began to melt to the floor as the liquid then formed into the Disney Villains. Will backed away in fear.

"Bravo, bravo kid, you did well", said Hades.

"No, no", said Will.

"No one can break promises like Will, especially Gaston", said Gaston.

"I say Human, you have done well in serving us", said Maleficent.

"No, all of you are lying!" cried Will. "None of this is real, none of it!"

"Aw is the little street rat going to cry", teased Jafar.

"What a true poor unfortunate soul!" teased Ursula. Ursula then began to laugh hysterically as the other villains joined in and soon what do you know, Scar's hyenas came from behind and joined in as well. Then the ground began to open up, as rising from it was Chernabog and below him a violent pit of fire. Will backed away but Chernabog reached for him and picked the Human up, as if a child were picking up a ladybug. Will was soon in the palm of Chernabog's hands and faced the most evil face he had ever laid eyes on. Chernabog's glowing yellow eyes glared at Will, then he smiled as Chernabog threw Will into the pit of fire.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Will as he was falling until he suddenly went past through the fire unharmed and Captain Hook took his sword and slashed at Will's head.

Will finally woke up.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'll just go ahead and apologize for this REALLY dark ending. I thought since I didn't write in a while I should give my story a little edge, but I probably overdid it. Again sorry if this gave you all nightmares for the next week. My influence was obviously Return to Oz =)


	11. Day 3: Dwarves and Rabbits

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE ORB THAT KNOWS ALL

Ch 11. Dwarves and Rabbits

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Disney Characters, which are already, owned by the Walt Disney Company, only my characters that I have created such as Will Davidson. These events are fiction; any other events or situations that involved real people living or dead is coincidental.

When Will woke up from his nightmare, it surprisingly was already morning. Will was sweating hard. He felt all round his body noticing he was unharmed.

"Thank God, it was just a bad dream!" sighed Will.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYBODY!" hollered Scrooge. This awakens the rest of the dwarves who were in the room including Jiminy and Tinker Bell. Jiminy was resting on top of Will's hat when until he fell to the floor with a thud right after Scrooge raised his voice.

"Gosh darn it Scrooge, you gotta be so loud!" scolded Jiminy.

Scrooge then saw his three nephews still fast asleep. Scrooge walked towards their beds pleading them to wake up.

"Boys, it's time to get up!" scolded Scrooge.

"Not now Uncle Scrooge, we're tired", said Huey drowsily.

"Me too", said Louie.

"Me three", said Dewey.

"C'mon you three!" yelled Scrooge as he forcefully pulled his nephews out of bed.

"Have yourself a good night's sleep Will?" asked Jiminy.

"I wish!" Will replied. "Say Jiminy last night didn't happen to be Walpurgis Night, was it?"

"No Will, that's on the night of April 30th between May 1st why?" asked Jiminy.

"Oh nothing", said Will. But Will knew something about that date that just even worried him more.

Will and company went downstairs in the Dwarves' Cottage, had a brief breakfast, and was soon ready to leave to continue their journey. The heroes packed their belongings in either the trunk of Scrooge's car or attached to Diana's saddle. Will had climbed on top of Diana's saddle and was ready to head off.

"Best… best… I mean good… good… luck on your journey W… W… Will", said Doc.

"Please bring Snow White back to us", begged Happy.

"Uh… don't worry guys everything is under control", replied Will. _I hope._

"Well we'd best be on our way, until next time boys!" Scrooge said at the dwarves.

"Bye", said Huey

"Sayonara" said Louie.

"Feliz navidad!" said Dewey. Huey and Louie then gave Dewey an annoyed look. "What?" Dewey said.

"Let's head on out, ready Will?" said Jiminy.

"Been ready Jiminy, let's go Diana hyaa!" yelled Will after he shook Diana's reigns. Diana whinnied and started galloping with Will enjoying the ride.

"Ugh… will that boy just stay still!" whined Scrooge as he revved up his engine and sped off while his three nephews gave a simultaneous "Yahoo!" Tinker Bell soon followed after.

"Bye!" hollered the dwarves as they waved good-bye at their leaving friends. Happy then took a look around him and then poked Doc on the shoulder.

"Uh Doc… have you seen Grumpy and Dopey?" asked Happy.

Will and the others continued their journey as they continued to stroll to the forest.

"Uh… Jiminy can you take a look at the map and tell us where we should head to?" asked Will.

"No problem", replied Jiminy. Jiminy reached inside Will's pocket and took out the map of the Disney Domain that Yen Sid had given him at the beginning of the journey. "Let's see, oh, we have to head west to Continental River. It's a river that separates the Enchanted Forests from the jungles, and we do need to get to the jungle in order to get to desert don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess", replied Will.

"Will what's wrong?" asked Jiminy. "Ever since this morning you've acted like you tasted the wrong bowl of soup, what's going on?" Jiminy then leaped onto Will's shoulders. "Is it about what you asked me this morning about Walpurgis Night?"

"Sort of", replied Will,

"Tell me" pleaded Jiminy.

"Well, it all started from yesterday evening when I couldn't use my magic to save us from those wolves", said Will. "Later on during dinner last night I spoke to Yen Sid."

"You did, how?" asked Jiminy.

"He used some sort of spell to chat with me mentally, but anyway he told me it was because I fear too much that the spells didn't work and he said I shouldn't fear because it would leave a bad impression on you guys", said Will. "I'm sorry if I did"

"No apology needed Will, we knew that you were just starting out", replied Jiminy.

"Yeah but I still put you guys in danger", said Will. "Later last night when we all went to bed, I had a nightmare, all of you guys were beheaded and put in glass cases, I thought I could go home because I thought it was all a trick, but then you all woke up and shouted and screamed at me. Soon after the villains came and attacked me, then after that I woke up.

"Wowsers, that must have been some nightmare you had!" exclaimed Jiminy.

"I think it was all because I fear too much and I'm too reluctant at times", said Will. "Yen Sid is right, I need to overcome my fears in order to get this journey going. It will be a lot easier that way, so I can have a good impression on you guys and the ones that I have to rescue.

"You already do leave a good impression on us Will", said Jiminy. "And I'm sure you'll overcome your fears in time, no need to worry".

"Thanks Jiminy", replied Will. "Another thing, don't take this the wrong way but I think I'm going to dread Walpurgis Night more than you guys have to."

"Why is that?" asked Jiminy.

"Because, April 30th the night of Walpurgis Night, is my birthday", answered Will.

"Holy smokes!" exclaimed Jiminy.

"I'm afraid on how that is going to affect me", said Will.

"You know Will, I wouldn't worry too much about it, this journey will be over before your birthday, that way you can return home and that darn Demon won't harm you there", answered Jiminy.

"Yeah but what about you guys?" asked Will.

"Pish posh, don't worry about us, we're used to it, besides…." Said Jiminy until Will suddenly interrupted him.

"Sh, you hear that?" whispered Will.

"Hear what?" asked Jiminy.

Scrooge, who was following behind Will and Diana, halted his car.

"Hey, what's the big hold up lad!" hollered Scrooge.

"What's going on!" yelled Huey.

"Sh, everybody quiet!" commanded Will. Will then heard some bushes rustle. "There!" Will pointed to the bushes on his right. Everybody looked towards were Will was pointing when a couple seconds later they witnesses the bush shaking. Will drew out his sword from his sheath. "Come out whoever you are!"

"That's the spirit Will!" cheered Jiminy.

"Could it be one of the Society?" questioned Scrooge.

The bushes began to shake harder until suddenly out of them jumped out Dopey.

"DOPEY?" the whole group said simultaneously.

"What's he doin' here!" yelled Scrooge.

"Well guys, false alarm", said Will as he put his sword back in his sheath. "Dopey, what are you doing out here?"

"DOPEY!" hollered a voice from behind. "DOPEY YOU IDIOTIC LITTLE… WELL DOPE, COME BACK HERE!"

"I know that voice", said Will.

Soon out came Grumpy from behind Dopey.

"GRUMPY?" said the entire gang.

"Yeah, it's me what!" yelled Grumpy.

"What are you guys doin' it's dangerous!" scolded Scrooge.

"Well for the past hour I've been chasing this moron around the forest!" yelled Grumpy.

"Why?" asked Jiminy.

"Because apparently he wants to come with you guys to rescue Snow White!" replied Grumpy.

Dopey then nodded his head to what Grumpy was saying.

"Don't nod your head you idiot!" Grumpy scolded.

Dopey then sulked.

"Is that true Dopey?" Will asked.

Dopey then sniffled, showed watery eyes and gently nodded. Grumpy just grunted and grumbled at the sight.

"Well what do you guys think?" Will asked the others.

"Well, you're in charge here", replied Scrooge.

"I guess you're calling the shots around here", replied Jiminy.

Will then sighed.

"Well, I guess so, yeah", said Will.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" screamed Grumpy.

Dopey then leaped and danced with joy.

"But you gotta promise you won't get in the way or hold us back, got it?" said Will.

Dopey then saluted to Will saying he will keep his word. Dopey then hopped in the back of Scrooge's car along with Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Oh boy Dopey, we're going to have so much fun!" exclaimed Huey

"Lots of fun!" exclaimed Dewey.

"Fun, fun, fun, fun!" exclaimed Louie.

Grumpy just grunted some more. Suddenly more noise came from the bushes on the other side. Will sighed, drew his sword, and looked the other way.

"Who is it this time!" yelled Will.

"Oh, oh, please don't hurt me Human, I beg you p-p-p-please!" begged the voice from the bushes.

"Huh?" said Jiminy.

"Um… is that who I think it is?" asked Will.

Suddenly a big taxi cab leaps out of the bushes which startles Will and the group and lands right in front of them. The cab had big eyes and inside it was a white scrawny cartoon rabbit wearing red overalls. The cab then spoke

"Damn it Roger, you blew our cover!" yelled the cab.

"Sorry Benny", replied the rabbit.

"Holy crap, it's Roger Rabbit!" exclaimed Will. Aside from animated Disney films, Will loved the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Even though it was released under a division of Disney, Touchstone Pictures, due to the film's adult themes, Will still considered it to be a Disney classic. Plus Will knew the some of the same animators who worked on the more modern Disney films, were also involved in Roger Rabbit. "He lives in the Domain too?"

"Yep" replied Jiminy.

"Roger, what are you doin' out here my lad!" hollered Scrooge.

"P-p-p-please, allow me to explain", Roger said as he got out of Benny the Cab. "Well it all started when my dear Jessica and I were celebrating our lovely anniversary in Paris. When suddenly it happened that the Weasels had returned, around the same time the Society did. And… and… and… THEY GOT MY JESSICA!"

"The Weasels must be part of the Society too", said Will.

"You poor fella", said Jiminy feeling sorry for Roger.

"I'm guessing you want to rescue Jessica from the Society", said Will. "But why isn't Eddie Valiant helping you?"

"Oh, he doesn't live in the Domain", replied Roger. "In fact he doesn't even practically exist, that's just Bob Hoskins."

"Oh, well… that's a bit confusing", said Will.

"You wanna come with us?" asked Huey.

"Oh no no no no no, we already have too much people as it is!" yelled Scrooge.

The boys then groaned.

"Roger, you better go on back to Toontown while you still have the chance", said Scrooge. "The Society is gonna find you if you don't turn back now".

"Truth is, I really got nowhere to go, the Society pretty much had taken over all of Toontown!" replied Roger. "It's a corrupt place now".

"You sure you know how to defend yourself?" asked Will.

"Well I don't wanna brag" said Roger as he was trying to show he had biceps but instead his arms just dangled. Will and the others just rolled their eyes. "But if anything Benny has my back, right Benny old pal?"

"Oy", replied Benny.

"Well it seems we have one more traveling buddy, you're in!" said Will.

"Yipee!" Roger cheered with joy.

"Hold up!" hollered Grumpy who was still there. Grumpy then went towards Scrooge's car and jumped in the passenger seat besides Scrooge.

"Grumpy, what are you doin'?" questioned Scrooge.

"I'm coming with ya'll, to make sure HE doesn't cause any trouble!" replied Grumpy as he pointed to Dopey who was sitting in the backseat. "I reckon he's gonna stir up some trouble!"

Roger climbed into Benny as Benny made way for Will and Diana to lead. Roger and Benny soon followed after and then Scrooge, the dwarves, the three boys, and Tinker Bell and the group continued on their adventure.

(**Author's Note: **Well another chapter finished. Sorry about the hiatus. I'm on my summer now, graduated from high school, which means no work for a while. So more chapters will be coming. Hope you enjoyed! =) )


	12. Day 4: The Golden Knight

DISNEY LEGENDS:

THE ORB THAT KNOWS ALL

Ch 12. Day 4: The Golden Knight

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Disney Characters, which are already, owned by the Walt Disney Company, only my characters that I have created such as Will Davidson. These events are fiction; any other events or situations that involved real people living or dead is coincidental.

It had seemed Will's group of followers was getting to be a pretty big group indeed since Dopey, Grumpy, Roger Rabbit, and Benny the Cab have joined. As the group continued their adventures they heard galloping in the distance.

"What's that?" questioned Huey.

Will ordered Diana to halt as the group from behind stopped as well.

"Who is that?" said Will.

The galloping seemed to get closer and closer. Soon horse whinnying was heard which was obvious that a horse or somebody on horseback was coming their way.

"Could be somebody from the Society", said Will as he drew his sword. "Everybody stay on your guard!"

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Dopey all put their hats backwards as their way of "getting ready for the fight", but even though Dopey turned his hat, it still looked the same.

As the galloping came closer suddenly standing in front of Will and the gang's way was indeed somebody on horseback. It was a knight, and not just a knight with shining armor, a knight with shining golden armor and a helmet.

"Listen you, who are you?" questioned Scrooge.

"I am the Golden Knight of the Forest, and I am your obstacle in getting through", replied the knight in a deep strong voice.

Will just shook his head and laughed a little.

"WHAT IS THIS, MONTY PYTHON!" exclaimed Will.

"Silence, Human!" commanded the knight. "Yes, I know who you are! They say that you are the Human, the one who is supposed to fight off the Society. But I don't believe one word of it, you are not the one to defeat the Society!"

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Will.

"You heard what I said, you aren't worthy!" said the knight. "You have no real knowledge of the Domain, you don't have it in you to fight the Society for it is I, who is the real hero!"

Will and the gang then looked at each other for a couple of seconds. After a while they had burst in to hysterical laughter. Even Diana joined in the laughter.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING!" commanded the knight.

"Oh yeah a true hero!" teased Roger.

"Oh this guy's killin' me Roger, he's killin me!" exclaimed Benny as he laughed and laughed.

"Good joke there fella, good joke, that made my day!" said Jiminy.

"Stop it, stop it I say!" commanded the knight.

"Listen Mr. "It's Only a Flesh Wound", go back to Camelot or wherever British comedy you're from okay", said Will as he was still killing himself with laughter.

"ENOUGH!" screamed the knight as he clumsily drew his sword. "I shall not tolerate these insults any further! Fight me; prove to me you are the Human. If I win you shall leave the Domain and I shall go and rescue the heroes and princesses from the Society so that I can finally prove that I am a true hero!"

"So you're not a hero?" questioned Will.

"Silence!" commanded the knight. "Anyways, if you win I shall admit defeat and you continue on your journey, is that clear?"

"Sure Mr. Knight, I'll take you on!" replied Will. Will then climbed off of Diana.

"Uh Will, what are you doing?" asked Jiminy.

"Not to worry Jiminy, I got this", replied Will.

"Don't underestimate this guy Will!" said Scrooge.

"Kick his butt then let's hit the road!" hollered Grumpy.

"Underestimate him?" questioned Will. "Scrooge, we just laughed at this guy!" Will then stood triumphantly in front of the knight and his horse. "Okay dude, get off the horse and let's get this over with, I'm expecting a kiss from a certain red-haired princess and I haven't got all day. I promise I won't cut off any of your body parts."

The Golden Knight then clumsily fell from his horse as he tried to climb down. Will just rolled his eyes.

"That was a mistake, never judge your opponent", said the knight. The knight struggled to get up and soon got into fighting stance. Will had gotten into his stance as well.

"Make your move bud", Will mocked.

"Most certainly", replied the knight as he swung his sword at Will. Will just stepped out of the way dodging the knight's attack. Will go next to a tree.

"You know you're very clumsy with that thing", said Will. The knight then took another swing as it nearly missed Will. Will ducked from the sword and instead it struck the tree. "But you are very dangerous with it, so I guess it's a one up".

The knight's sword was stuck in the tree as the knight struggled to pull it out.

"Give him all you got Will!" cheered Huey.

"Show him who's the boss!" cheered Dewey.

"Fight like a man!" cheered Louie.

"Will, now's your chance, finish this dimwit off and let's go already!" yelled Benny.

"Hold up Benny I want to give this "hero" a fair fight at least", replied Will.

The knight finally drew his sword from the tree.

"Okay let's finish this!" said the knight. The knight then became a little more comfortable with his sword and swung it at Will. Will of course blocked the attack with his sword and soon they were having a proper duel. Their swords then clashed as if they were stuck together. Will and the knight struggled to overcome one another so that one may have the advantage.

"You know, you're actually getting better at this", commented Will. "But…"

Will then used his sword to have the knight's sword disarmed. The knight's sword was disarmed and flew right back into the tree were it was stuck again. The knight grunted until Will kicked him into the ground. The knight raised his arms trying to protect himself.

"Looks like I've won, sorry for playing rough tough guy but hey, that's life" said Will. "Now shall we pass sir?"

"Please, please, don't hurt me", begged the knight whose voice suddenly changed from deep into puny.

"Huh?" replied Will.

"I'm sorry I said you weren't the Human, you are, please don't kill me", begged the knight again.

"Hold up", said Will. Will went over to the tree and looked at the sword of the knight. Below the sword's hilt in gold it said, "_Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is rightwise king born of England". _"Wait a minute, this sword isn't just any sword it's Excalibur, aka The Sword of Stone, the sword of King Arthur. THAT MEANS YOU'RE…"

"Yeah", said the knight. The knight then got up and took off his helmet revealing a boy around Will's age with sandy blonde hair.

"KING ARTHUR!" exclaimed Will's group. Part of the group got immediately out of Scrooge's car, Roger climbed out of Benny, and Jiminy climbed off of Diana. All of them got on one knee in respect of the young King of England. Scrooge then was looking towards Will and cleared his throat.

"Oh that's right you're king, my bad" Will then got on one knee.

"Please, don't" said Arthur.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Because I don't deserve any of your guys' respect, heck I don't even deserve to be king", replied Arthur. Arthur went toward his sword and drew it out from the tree.

"Arthur!" cried a voice from above. "Arthur! Arthur boy where are you?"

Soon from above the sky, the voice was from Archimedes, Merlin's talking owl.

"Oh there you are my boy!" said Archimedes as he spotted Will with the group. Archimedes then perched himself on the tree branch.

"So you win or lose?" asked Archimedes.

"You were right Archimedes, I had no chance", said Arthur in a depressing mood.

"Told you, but would you listen, no", retorted Archimedes.

"But you're the hero of The Sword in the Stone, why hasn't the Society kidnapped you?" asked Will.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Arthur. Arthur then sulked himself against the tree in depression.

"What's obvious?" asked Will.

"I'm not a hero, I'm not brave, charming or did anything remarkable", replied Will. "Why would the Society want me? At least they know that. They would rather get Merlin."

"Well look at me dude, I'm just an ordinary twelve year old", said Will. "I didn't know I was this chosen one that could save the Disneys and use magic, and have the power to defeat the villains and stuff like that. Heck I even had doubts from the beginning. To tell you the truth, I kind of still do".

"That's easy for you to say, you're the Human", replied Will. "I'm just Arthur or what they used to call me Wart, a scrawny no good worthless boy".

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, what kind of talk is that sport?" said Jiminy.

"Yeah you're only belittling yourself even more with that sort of talk my lad", said Scrooge.

"But it's true!" replied Arthur. " I tried to see if I can defeat you in order to prove to myself that I can defeat the Society and rescue Mickey and the others, and prove to them I can be a hero and they didn't need a Human, but it's hopeless. You won, you're the hero, or the Human I should say. The others such as the heroes and princesses don't see me as a real hero, only as a small king, no more. How could I save them looking like this anyway, even you guys made fun of me".

"Oh c'mon that's not true", said Roger trying to cheer Arthur up. "Listen kid, I know Mickey, he's a good pal of mine, and he tells me you're a happy and positive young boy! Here let me cheer you up!" Roger then tried to make funny faces at Arthur in order to make him laugh but it did not work. "Hmm, it works on everybody".

"Besides, you're King Arthur, the boy who drew the sword out of the stone!" exclaimed Will. "No one knew that a guy like you was the one, and you've become the youngest king everyone has ever known, if that isn't remarkable I don't know what is!"

"I told you I'm not a king!" yelled Arthur. "And I never was, I was just a servant boy who happened to become king!" If I were a king, I would find a way to stop the Society from threatening my kingdom and the Domain! But I couldn't, heck I even abandoned my whole kingdom just to face you, and we all know that was a failure. What kind of king is that?"

"Well Arthur, there's no hope turning back now, with your absence, I sense that Camelot and all of England has been taken over now", said Archimedes.

"Thanks for the encouragement", replied Arthur.

"I… I didn't mean it like that my boy", said Archimedes. "You see Merlin told me to watch over him while he was away dealing with the Society. Merlin thought it was better for Arthur to stay for his kingdom. But Arthur insisted that he can face the Society."

"Well why didn't Merlin teach Arthur how to be a brave warrior or something, isn't he the mentor if I'm correct?" Will asked Archimedes.

"Like I said, Merlin was busy", Archimedes impatiently answered.

"Arthur, there wasn't anything any of us could've done about it" said Jiminy. "Even the others had to give in, that tells you the kind of situation that any one of us can find difficult. But not to worry Will is here for us!"

"Yeah my point exactly, good luck Will, hope your journey is a success", said Arthur.

"Now wait just a minute, why don't you come along with us?" said Will.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"You know what I mean, come with me", said Will. "We can face the Society together, I promise you'll get credit."

"Really?" asked Arthur.

"Really my friend, together we can show those villains whose the boss!" exclaimed Will. "And by the way if you become a hero, you'll attract the ladies, and soon they would want to be your queen, know what I mean?"

"Merlin did insist that he'd find a mate" said Archimedes.

"Well okay, I guess I can give it a shot!" said Arthur as we was immediately cheered up and excited. Arthur got up and decided to take off his gold armor to lessen his weight.

"That's the spirit Arthur!" cheered Jiminy.

"We'll show them that all of us together want to unite to defeat the Society", said Will.

"So where are we headed to?" asked Arthur.

"We have to get to the Continental River", answered Will. "It's a river that separates the forests from the jungles and we need to cross the jungle to get to the desert to get to Agrabah our first destination".

"Continental River, I know where that is!" exclaimed Arthur.

"You do?" questioned Will.

"Can you take us?" asked Jiminy.

"Sure, follow me!" Arthur happily ran to his horse and mounted it. "C'mon Odysseus, hyaa!" Arthur's horse Odysseus galloped forwards leading Will and the gang eventually to Continental River. Even Archimedes followed them

Several hours had past until Arthur led the group straight to Continental River.

"Arthur's right this is the place, good job lad!" said Scrooge.

"Whoa, you sure this is a river, cause it looks more like an ocean", said Will. Will noticed that the river was way to wide and expansive. It was so wide that he could not see the jungles on the other side. "So we got to cross this?"

"Uh… I'm afraid so, looks like there's no other way around", said Roger.

"But how?" questioned Grumpy. "Don't you see how wide this darn river is! It might be deep too and swarming with sharks and… and… krakens… and… and… sea monsters!"

This scared Dopey has he hid under the seats of Scrooge's car.

"Cool!" said Scrooge's three nephews simultaneously.

"Hey look a ship!" exclaimed Benny. The group looked to the right and saw a nearby dock that was occupied by a huge ship.

Will and the gang headed towards the ship to see if there was somebody to take them across the river. The ship was massive; it was about sixty feet high and about 250 feet long. It had pure white sails making the ship seem harmless as if good people sailed on it.

"Hello?" Will called out. "Is anybody there?"

"We need a ride across the river!" Jiminy called out.

"Anybody there?" Scrooge called out.

"Somebody answers us already!" hollered Grumpy.

"Hello who's down here?" called out a voice from the ship. The voice was from a young man with red hair.

"Hey wait a minute aren't you… Thomas?" asked Will.

"Excuse me sir, have we met?" asked Thomas.

"Believe it or not but, I'm the Human", answered Will.

"My God, Captain, Captain!" Thomas called to his captain.

"What is it Thomas", a voice answered. Soon besides Thomas stood a tall, handsome, and strapping looking man with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. It was Captain John Smith. John Smith looked below the ship and saw Will and the entire group waiting to be let inside.

"So you're the Human, I see", said John Smith. "You and your companions are most certainly welcomed aboard my vessel. Lower the ramps!" John Smith had ordered some of his crew to lower the ramp so that Will and others can enter the ship. Will and the others had let themselves in feeling quite satisfied. In the meantime John Smith headed below to meet with Will.

"Now you know who to thank", teased Benny.

"Just hurry up you big, yellow, loudmouth hunk of junk!" yelled Scrooge.

"So that's the thanks I get!" yelled Benny.

Will and the group had entered the ship as John Smith, Thomas, and even Pocahontas' husband John Rolfe met with them.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Human, my name is John Smith", said John Smith as he reached out his hands to shake with Will's. "And yours?"

"Will, Will Davidson", Will greeted back as he returned the handshake. Thomas and John Rolfe had also greeted Will.

"We knew someday you would come Will", said John Smith. "We knew Yen Sid would somehow find a way to bring you here, so we prepared this ship to help you on your travels".

"We'll give you all the aid you may need to rescue Pocahontas", said John Rolfe. "I want to make sure she is returned safe from the Society".

"I understand sir", replied Will.

"And I see you have quite a traveling party, including… Your Majesty?" said John Smith as he, Rolfe, and Thomas immediately got on one knee before Arthur.

"Please you don't have to", said Arthur.

"Oh not this again!" whined Grumpy.

"I mean that you are my equal, you don't have to bow whenever I'm around", Arthur responded. "Besides I'm on this journey to discover more about myself and to help be a stronger person."

"I see Your Majesty, well it is whatever you feel is right, I am sure Will does not mind the help", said John Smith.

"Not at all, it's my first time here, I totally need people who know this place like the back of their hand", replied Will.

"Smith, where is the Human?" a voice called out to John Smith.

The person who called out was soon approaching below deck. The person seemed to be a cyborg dressed like a pirate. He was a part robot, part organic, had a robotic eye, a robotic right arm, and robotic right leg. It was John Silver from Treasure Planet.

"So this is the lad!" exclaimed John Silver.

"Silver, this is Will, the Human", said John Smith as he introduced Will to John Silver.

"Nice to meet you Will!" John Silver greeted as he lend his robotic arm to Will to shake.

"Um… nice to meet you too", said Will as he carefully shook John Silver's arm.

"I know what you've been thinkin' me lad, ain't I part of the Society, well truth is lad, I ain't a bad guy, I ain't part of the Society, I fight against them for the Domain and the rescue of me good friend Jim Hawkins", said John Silver. "I'm the Battle Commander on this ship so I'm in charge of protecting this vessel from the enemies".

"Well that's a good thing to hear, because you're sort of a pirate, aren't you?" asked Will.

"Hey in order to fight pirates, you need someone to think like one, don't you lad", replied John Silver.

"Guess that makes sense", said Will.

"Okay enough of the chit chat, where's our bedrooms, I'm tired!" whined Grumpy.

"Well, somebody is a bit rude", said Jiminy.

"Looks like you guys did have a long day, I'll show you to your room", said John Smith. "Rolfe and Thomas, make sure that the horses are put in the stables below and I guess you can take the vehicles with you there as well".

"Very well sir", replied Thomas. Thomas took Diana's reigns and John Rolfe took Odysseus' reigns and led them to the stables. Benny and Scrooge soon followed.

"Great now when I nap, I'll be smelling horse dookie!" yelled Benny.

"Be grateful you talkin' piece of junk metal!" scolded Scrooge as he followed Benny in his car. "I'll meet up with you lads later, I'm just parking the car".

"Silver, why don't you cook up our friends a hot meal", John Smith told John Silver.

"Aye aye sir!" replied John Silver. John Silver replaced his robotic hand with several cooking utensils. "I'm also the chef of this here ship". John Silver happily trodded his way to the kitchen.

"Follow me", John Smith told Will and the group. Will and the gang had followed John Smith to their rooms. They finally got to the room and John Smith had unlocked the door, opening it. The room had three bunk beds that each had three bunks. One was on the far right of the room, one on the left, and one straight on the other side of the room. "It's not much, but…"

"It'll do, thank you", Will told John Smith.

"Well, that's good to hear", replied John Smith with satisfaction.

Dopey ran to the bunk bed on the left and made himself comfortable in the middle bunk.

"Finally, I can get some rest", grunted Grumpy as we headed towards the same bunk bed as Dopey. Grumpy climbed all the way to the top bunk and rested on the bed as he put his hat over his head.

"I call top bunk!" cried Huey. Huey ran to the other bunk bed at the other side of the room.

"No you don't!" yelled Louie. Louie ran towards Huey.

"No YOU don't!" Dewey yelled at Louie. Soon the three boys were fighting over who gets to sleep on the top bunk.

"Would you three hooligans keep it down, tryin' to get some snooze here!" scolded Grumpy.

Will, Arthur, Jiminy, Roger, Archimedes, and Tinker Bell finally entered the room.

"Now if you need anything, just call", John Smith told the group. "And Will, thank you for having the courage to go on this journey. I really appreciate you going on this quest to rescue our friends, especially Pocahontas".

"Uh… you're welcome", replied Will. "It's nothing really".

"My thanks is definitely necessary Will", replied John Smith. "Silver will be here soon with your meal. Have a pleasant evening."

"Thanks" replied Will. As John Smith had closed the door, Will threw himself on the bottom bed of the bunk bed on the right side of the room. Archimedes perched himself at the head of the top bed bunk.

"Oh isn't this exciting all of us together on a very important quest, yes a very important quest indeed!" said Roger. "We'll cross seas and rivers, climb mountains, overcome deserts, and fight evildoers to rescue our heroes, but most importantly… to get my dear Jessica back. And it will be a huge success because you know why? Because we're a big happy family!"

"We'll be a happy family if you HUSH!" yelled Grumpy.

Roger gulped.

"Sorry", apologized Roger.

"You seem to got a lot on your mind Will", said Jiminy.

"Tell me about it, all these people are saying good things about me and I haven't even done anything yet to prove that I can be counted on", said Will. "If anything I feel I'm being pressured".

"Really, we're on this again!" yelled Grumpy. "I'm surrounded by overly melancholy kids!"

"Will, the reason why everybody has been saying good things about you is because you agreed to go on this journey when no one else dared to", said Jiminy.

"Yeah but I still don't understand why", said Will.

"Because you won't give in", replied Jiminy

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"I mean, you won't give in to the Society and their threats, you seem to be brave enough to actually face them" replied Jiminy.

"Yeah, plus you know who they are so you know their weaknesses", said Arthur. "Plus weren't you the one trying to give me the pep talk earlier?"

Tinker Bell then flew over to Will and in front of him started to mimic Peter Pan as she was trying to tell him Peter Pan needed them and they needed the heroes all together to defeat the Society.

"I know what you mean Tink, but how am I going to fight off the Society and find the keys with on experience of actually fighting or knowing this place?" replied Will.

"Well you got us!" said Huey.

"We know all about the Domain!" bragged Louie.

"We got your back!" exclaimed Dewey.

"That's true", responded Will.

"No need to worry Willster, no matter what evil we face, we will not scream at the face of fear!" exclaimed Roger. Suddenly something blue and flurry fell from the ceiling and took a hold on Roger's face. Roger was then screaming like banshee. "Get it off, get it off, get it off p-p-p-please!"

"I got it!" shouted Huey.

"No I do!" shouted Louie.

"No me!" Dewey shouted.

Soon the three boys struggled to get whatever is Roger's face off.

"I thought I told you people… whoa what in the world is that!" exclaimed Grumpy.

"I don't know", responded Archimedes.

"Let us", said Will. Arthur and Dopey soon went by Will's side to get the thing off of Roger. With all their might the boys managed to pull the furry creature off of Roger's face. After the catastrophe was over Roger sighed.

The creature then slammed against the wall on the far side of the room after being released from Roger. The creature grunted after being slammed. It was blue, furry, two large pointy ears, big black and beady eyes, and revealed to have four arms. It looked more like an experimented but cute and adorable blue koala. It was Stitch.

"Stitch!" exclaimed Will and the group simultaneously.

"What are doing here pal?" asked Roger.

Stitch then pounced on Will as both of them fell to the floor. Stitch then licked Will's face leaving drippy saliva all over his face.

"Ew", said Will after he was licked.

"Stitch want to help Human Will fight stinky bad guys, and save friends!" said Stitch. "Mickey and friends very important to Stitch. Very important! Me kick stinkies' butts!"

"Huh?" replied Will.

Right after the door had opened and John Silver was seen with a huge cart topped with plates of food.

"Dinner is served mateys!" exclaimed John Silver.

"Food!" exclaimed Stitch. Stitch then leaped on to the food and attacked it. He gulped down all the food meant for Will and the group. All of it was gone in maybe less than ten seconds.

"Stitch, that wasn't for you, bad boy!" scolded John Sliver.

"Food not for Stitch?" replied Stitch.

"No!" scolded John Silver. "I see you all met Stitch, an excellent fighter and essential member of our crew. Too bad he's a pain in the booty, the energetic little bugger. Anyways I'll whip up some more grub me lads". John Silver then closed the door and left Stitch with hungry and angry roommates.

"Uh… Stitch sorry?" said Stitch.

"Hello sir, hello sir, are you okay?" said a voice. Mr. Davidson was barely waking up after a knock out by a boy's parent. Mr. Davidson grunted as he was waking up.

"Wha… wha… who's that?" said Mr. Davidson. "Will, did Santa Claus come yet?" Mr. Davidson slowly woke up and saw a young woman maybe in her mid-twenties who wore her blonde hair in a long ponytail staring down at him. "Who are you?"

"Hi, my name is Charlene, I'm the first aid nurse here at Disneyland", said the woman.

"Charlene huh?" said Mr. Davidson. "What the hell happened?"

"You were knocked out by a man sir, he claimed you touched his child", Charlene replied. "It's been about four hours since you were knocked out".

"I didn't touch no damn kid, I was looking for my son Will… Will, Will!" shouted Mr. Davidson as he suddenly felt the energy to get up. "Where's my son Will? Will Davidson! He's my son, and I can't find him anywhere! He might be lost or something! Or probably ditched… but I need to find him!"

"Sir, you can calm down, we had reported that you were looking for your son, we have security guards and employees all over the park looking for him", said Charlene.

"Well that maybe not enough, check the whole damn resort if you have to", said Mr. Davidson. Mr. Davidson got off of the bed he was put on and was heading to exit the park hospital.

"Sir, are you sure you're okay?" asked Charlene.

"I sure hell hope I am", replied Mr. Davidson.


End file.
